


New Life

by Pervy_Mel



Series: For Kuroko [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, I hate tagging, Kagami doesn't know what to with is feeling, M/M, Smutt, at least that's what kagami thinks, daiki is annoying even death, kuroko's doesn't know what to do either, will add more tag as the story goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Kuroko meet Kagami at the cemetery, a lot of awkward silence and a diner that go smoothly thanks to Kise for accepting both invitations.





	1. Part 1

It was Sunday morning, Kuroko and his little dog, Nigou, took a walk to visit Daiki’s grave. It has been nearly seven month since Aomine has been killed during a patrol and since then, Kuroko was always making sure to visit him once a week, for himself and the little black and white dog what was still waiting for his dad to come back from work.

Tetsuya and Nigou arrived at the cemetery, greeted the guardian, at first the old man wasn’t really fond of seeing the small dog in the cemetery, but soon he got over it, realizing Nigou will never made a mess, sometimes he even gave him treats, to Nigou pleasure.

The odd pair, walked to the grave, the first thing Kuroko noticed on the stone, was a folded paper. From all the people he knew who was visiting the grave, none of them would have left a note behind. The young men took at small paper and unfold it. The message was quickly written, it was looking more like a scribble then a message, however despite that, Kuroko could recognize the bad handwriting, “Kagami-kun…” he softly said while feeling that someone was standing behind him.

Kuroko turn around to see who was standing behind him and had trouble to believe it, certain his eyes were deceiving him. He was there standing, looking at Kuroko in the eyes, tall, messy red hair with a wild look in the eyes, Kagami Taiga was there in front of him and Kuroko didn’t know if he should be happy or angry. Happy to see his former teammate but angry to not have any news from him since almost three years, angry to not have seen him at the funeral.

Kuroko was about to say something, but the tall man spoke first:

“Hi…Kuroko…I’m back for good now” he softly said

“Kagami-kun” slowly said Kuroko who couldn’t detached his eyes from his old friend

“Sorry, I should have been there for you, I should have come right away when Kise called me, but…but I couldn’t take the plane, the doctor didn’t let me” replied Kagami showing his cane.

“….” Kuroko didn’t knew what to say, he had so many things to tell him he didn’t knew where to begin with

“I-” began to say Kagami before getting interrupted by Nigou who wanted to get pet. The tall red-haired man got startled by the little dog, but instead of running away like we would have done in the past, he smiled at the animal and bent down and pet the black and white dog. “Hey you little boy” said Kagami with a warm smile, ruffling Nigou fur.

“Kagami-kun, you are not afraid of dogs anymore?” asked Kuroko surprised by Kagami interaction with his dog forgetting all the things he had in mind.

“Ah…I didn’t really have the choice to get rid of my fear of dog” replied Kagami scratching his head “The guy with whom I was sharing my apartment in LA had a big one” he added embarrassed

“Oh…I see” simply replied Kuroko

An awkward silence filled the air, none of them knew what to say. Kuroko then look at his phone and abruptly said he had to go back home. Just before he turned to walk away, Kagami stopped him and ask to have his new address and phone number, the truth is that Kagami already have them, Aomine had given to him not long after they move in their new home. But if Kuroko knew Aomine and him had kept some kind of contact, Tetsuya would have been hurt and he didn’t want that. Kuroko agreed to exchange their new contact information and then walk away with Nigou.

Once home, Kuroko headed for the kitchen and stare are the oven wondering what to eat, he still had his encounter with Kagami in mind, wondering why the latter was back from the USA and the meaning behind what he said “back for good, what did he mean by that” ask Kuroko to himself. He took out his phone and decide to call Kise, maybe the latter knew why Kagami was back, it seems the two of them actually had kept contact during those years.

Ryouta pick up after the second ring, he was quite happy to hear Kuroko’s voice on the phone, but before his former teammate get too excited, Tetsuya cut him off and ask him if he knew Kagami was back

“Kagamicchi is back” said Kise surprised

“Yes I met him in front of Daiki’s grave” replied Kuroko

“Oh…nope I didn’t knew, he didn’t tell me and I seriously doubt he would have told me, thinking I would have tell you right away,” said Kise laughing

“I see” simply said Kuroko, wanted to call Kagami to know the reason for his return, but was wondering if it was the right time, instead he ask Kise if he wanted to have company for dinner, he didn’t feel like eating alone today.

Kise gladly accept and promise him to bring him somewhere he would like. Kuroko said he was looking forward to it and then hang up with his friend.

Meanwhile Kagami was staring at his bedroom wall in his apartment, apartment situated not too far away of the junior high school he will teach English, becoming a teacher wasn’t really part of his life plan, he did choose it as an alternative if anything happen, if he couldn’t pursue his dream to become a professional basketball player, but life decided he wasn’t fit to become a pro and now he was walking with a cane on the day that was really humid. He was lost in his thoughts looking at a picture from his time at Seirin High, time where he thought everything would be easy, time where he meets the one with whom he wanted to pass the rest of his life.

His first encounter with Kuroko wasn’t the best, however they become friend, best friend before the end of their first year and kept that close bond until almost the end of their high school year until the moment where Kagami realized his feelings for Kuroko. But when he realized it, it was too late, his friend was already dating someone else, someone really similar to Taiga, someone ready to give up his dream for Tetsuya.

Kagami remembered when Kuroko told him he had started dating Aomine, it was a shock for him, he never saw it coming, to think his best friend hidden that from him. He first felt sad and disappointed, like if Tetsuya didn’t trust him, but after jealousy took the place of the disappointment, he was seeing his first real love slipping away and he couldn’t do anything about it. Since he wanted to see his best friend, and love interest, happy Kagami took the decision to move away from them. He was scared that if he stayed close to the blooming couple, Kuroko might eventually discover the feeling Taiga have for him and he didn’t want to trouble his friend with that.

He remembered the confrontation he had with Aomine, when he told him he will move back in America. No matter what Kagami was saying, Daiki wasn’t buying it.

“That’s bullshit” said the tanned man “you know you can get noticed too of you stay in Japan and even if you don’t get noticed here, you can still try your chance for the National Team, so what is your real motive to go back in the USA?” he finally ask

“I… already told you” replied Kagami avoiding Aomine’s eyes “If I’m in the USA-”

“Bullshit…I think I know you enough to know that you are not giving us the real reason, you are not the same since me and Tetsu start dating..does it have something to do with that? Tetsu probably didn’t notice it, but you became more and more distant”

“If you think you know the reason, why are you asking” softly said Kagami looking at his feet

“I just want a confirmation, if I’m right or wrong” replied Aomine “look I will not tell him, pretty sure if you are not saying anything it’s to not hurt him, it’s just for me”

Kagami remembered the pained expression Aomine wore, he didn’t know if it was because they both share the same feeling for the same guy or if it was because Kagami try to deny it, to avoid the truth. Kagami eventually confirm to Aomine that he was in love with Kuroko, however he doesn’t have to worry, he will not get in their way. He told him his plan of moving back in the US and not come back, at least not soon. Daiki try to convince him to stay, but Taiga already had taken his decision and nothing could make him change his mind. “Make sure to tell him you are leaving , just don’t tell him the day you will move” have said Aomine to Kagami. The red-haired was still hearing the disappointment in his late friend and rival voice, Taiga promised him to tell Kuroko two weeks prior moving back, which he did.

He remembered the reaction Tetsuya had when he announced him he was moving back to the USA. His reaction was a mixture of sadness and happiness. Sad because he was losing a friend and happy cause this same friend was trying his chance to get drafted by the NBA, however, like Aomine have done before him, the icy-blue-haired young man also try to hold back his friend. Kagami made sure to not let his expression and feeling betrayed him. Kuroko was observant, if Kagami wasn’t careful, his friend would have discovered the real reason behind him going back to LA and Taiga wanted to avoid it at all cost.

The day of his departure, Kuroko was there with Aomine, sending him off at the airport. A final goodbye, a last fist bump. Kuroko tell Kagami to call and give them news, the latter replied he couldn’t promise anything about that, since he didn’t know how school will go.

The months passed, in the beginning, Taiga was calling every two weeks, then once a month to finally just stop. He sent a last falsely apologetic email, explaining the lack of news from him and then cut all link. He was pained, but at the moment he thought it was the best. At first Kuroko was still sending him emails, hoping to eventually get a reply, slowly the email stop. Kagami was almost relieved, he will not have to deal with those feelings, he could let them fading away or if not at least put them aside and pass to something else.

Putting those feelings he had for Kuroko aside was easier than he thought and that could explain his surprise when he received one day Aomine’s letter. In the letter the former Touou’s ace was talking about random stuff, the way it was written gave Kagami the impression it was just a letter to give news, news he never asked for, but he still read it completely. At the end of the letter Aomine had requested something from Kagami. He asked him to come back to Kuroko if anything happened to him. Aomine knew the only one who could really take care of Kuroko other than him was Kagami. The tanned young man didn’t ask for a reply, he just asked to consider this request as an eventual last will.

Kagami didn’t reply, in fact he had put the letter away, he hides it in a box, almost forgot about it, until Kise called him to announced him Aomine’s death. At that moment Kagami remembered about the letter and something inside him was telling him to move back in Japan, which he did soon as he can.

Kagami was still lost in his memories when he felt his stomach make weird noises. He looked at the time and realized it was quite late “Not feeling like cooking anything, wonder what the supermodel is doing” he thought taking out his smart phone to dial Kise’s number

The blond man answer right away

“Kagamicchi!!”

“Yo!”

“So you are really back!”

“It seems like it, say Kise I was wondering if you were free tonight? I thought we could catch up on those years I was away”

“That would be cool!! I know! I will text you an address and meet me there!”

“Okay see you later then”

“Oookay see you later Kagamicchi”

Both hang-up and Kagami got ready to leave his apartment once again.

Kagami arrived where Kise ask him to meet him. The tall red-haired man was waiting after his friend, the back against a lamp-post, ignoring the look and the timid smile the young women who were passing by was giving him, eyes glued on his smartphone.

Taiga was used to it now, it was the same in the US, he had to reject a lot of girls. Each time it was the same, some friends from the University try to hook him with some friends of their girlfriend and soon as the said girls tried any move toward him, he flatly reject them, telling the girls he wanted to concentrate only on his studies and sport, which wasn’t a complete lie.

He was still looking at his phone when he heard someone yelling his name, or maybe more something that sounded like his name:

“Kagamicchi!!”

Taiga lift his eyes from his screen phone to look at the one who was calling him and sigh

“Yo! Kise, can you stop calling me like that…”

“Kagamicchi is just back and he is already complaining” said Kise to someone behind him.

Kagami look at who was talking Ryouta and saw Kuroko was standing quiet behind the tall blond man. Taiga gave a look at Ryouta, look full of interrogation. Kise should have told him Kuroko would be there, if he had known he wouldn’t accept to come meet him.

“Since Kurokocchi said he didn’t feel like eating alone and Kagamicchi said he wanted to catch up on the year he was in America, I thought we could all meet here” happily explain Ryouta “Anyway it’s not like you didn’t saw each other before now” he added walking toward the restaurant door, referring to their meeting at the cemetery. Kagami assumed Kuroko told Kise about it.

Taiga looked at Tetsuya, he wanted to run, he didn’t want to hang out with him, at least not now, it was too early. But he knew he would have to answer a lot of questions if he ran away, thus he decided to stay hoping things will not get too awkward.

Kuroko followed Kise in the restaurant, Kagami behind him. It was a Korean BBQ restaurant, the host bring them in the back of the restaurant. The waiter bring them the menu and Kise order right away two bottles of Soju, he would have rather some Sake but they were in a Korean restaurant and decide to go with the traditional liquor. The trio ordered a lot of meats, some vegetables and they try to not die with a spicy kimchi.

Ryouta was the one who was talking the most, since he wasn’t sure about what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, he decides to keep modeling until he found. Some people have told him he should become an airline pilot, since he always wished to see the world.

“Aaah it’s really too bad Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi and Midorimacchi couldn’t come, he would have been nice if they were here with us” suddenly said the blonde man.

“You really invited them” asked Kuroko

“Of course!! The more the merrier, but Akashicchi needed to go to bed early since he has a Shogi competition first thing tomorrow, Murasakibaracchi ate too much during the day and now he could barely move” said Ryouta laughing “that’s what happens when you work in a pastries shop”

“I guess Midorima-kun was too busy with his studies?” asked Kuroko the eyes on his plate

“At least that what he said” replied the blond man “Kurokocchi, we will try to meet all together soon,” he added with a soft smile “Plus Kagamicchi is back!! Maybe we could play some street basketball game” he says with a point of excitement in the voice, looking at the red-haired young man sitting at his left.

Kagami let out a sigh “A basketball game…that would be without me, I …can’t play basketball anymore at least not the way I use to play”

Ryouta and Tetsuya looked at him in a shocked expression

“But..but…why?” quickly asked Ryouta “I mean the reason you left Japan to go back in the USA was because of basketball, right Kurokocchi, that what he told us!!”

“…Yes…Kise-kun, that’s what he told us,” said Kuroko

Kagami couldn’t avoid it, he would have preferred talking about it somewhere else than in the restaurant.

“It is true that I move back in America to be closer to the NBA, I really intended to become a pro, it was my dream after all, but I got careless” began to say Kagami, playing with his glass of water. “One day I was coming back from my parent’s house, it was a Sunday night, the weather wasn’t good, it was really windy and it started raining. My father tried to convince me to leave early the next day, but I had an important class Monday morning, thus I really had to leave…but maybe I should have listened to my father” he said with a weak smile.

“What happened?”slowly asked Kuroko

Kagami lifted his eyes from his glasses and look at Kuroko “I lost control of my motorcycle and hit a tree,” he answered, “I guess I got lucky, there was a lot of deaths on that curve, even by sunny day” he paused “There was a lot of water on the road and my motorcycle slip, l fell on the side and hit a small tree. All my left side was injured. My ankle got crushed, popped my kneecap, dislocated my shoulder and broke some ribs, but thanks to my helmet, my head had nothing. The paramedic told me I was really lucky, I could have killed myself”

“Oh my God!! Kagamicchi! But that’s awful! When it happened we could have gone to see you!” exclaimed Kise

“Hmmm it happen March 26th” said Kagami

“March 26th…that’s….” began to say Kuroko

“I know” said Kagami “the Sunday before Aomine leave us” he added with a soft tone “I was still in the hospital when I got the news, I wanted to come right away, but the doc and my father didn’t want to hear anything”

“…And they were right, taking the plane in the state you was would have been stupid…” said Kuroko looking Kagami in the eyes

Kagami wanted to protest, but he knew Kuroko was right, he knew the reason why he was saying that it was because he wouldn’t want to see his friend in pain during the funeral just because he didn’t listen to the doctor

“If only…I should have tried to find a way to stay in contact…I mean…just find the time to write an email, or a quick phone call..” said Kagami with a point of sadness in the voice

“Kagami-kun, is it true Daiki and me and probably everyone would have like to have news from you, know how things were going for you, but I understand you probably have a lot on your plate with the university and the practice, that’s why I will never reproach you anything. When I saw you at the cemetery, I was shocked, I wanted to ask you so many questions, like why you weren't there when I needed you, but now that I know why, I can just be relieved to see you alive with us. Don’t feel sad because you weren't able to be there, I know someone who will probably come back to life just to kick your ass” said Kuroko with a soft smile.

Hearing those words from Kuroko make Kagami felt at ease, now he knew Kuroko will not hold grudges or anything, he felt like thing would be easier now. Yes he will have to catch up on all the years he missed, but now he knew, his friend will not turn his back on him.

The rest of the dinner, they continue talking, Kagami explain them he was now a teacher, he was teaching English at M. Junior High School and he also was the coach of the basketball club, he might not be able to play anymore, but he was able to direct the new generation.

The trio finished their night in a karaoke where Kise was the only one to sing while Kagami and Kuroko tried to hold back their laughter.

They took separate ways after a night filled with talks, laugher and news memories. They make a point to do it again soon, and this time they will try to have everyone.

Kagami reached his home late during the night or early in the morning, depending on how people would see it. He looked at the clock on the wall and cursed himself, he will not have a lot of hours of sleep before going to work, he sighed decide to take a quick shower and go to bed.

When the sun started to color the sky, Kagami opened his eyes with difficulties he felt the beginning of a headache. He slowly get out of the bed and headed for the kitchen, make himself a coffee and prepare his breakfast and lunch for the day. Soon he was ready to leave his house for a day filled with scream and laugh. He couldn’t wait to see the kid of the basketball club, he might not be able to play anymore, but he still enjoyed the sport very much.

On the other side of Setagaya ward, Tetsuya was slowly getting ready to go to work, like Kagami, he was back home really late in the night and had a few hours of sleep, but he was used to that, he couldn’t count the number of times he had waited Daiki late in the night, get to bed only when his boyfriend was safely back home. He put the final touch to is bento and left for work, promising Nigou a long walk when he will he will be back.

Heading for the kindergarten where he was working, Kuroko passed by the street basketball court where him and Aomine used to play, he got nostalgic and sad while looking at the empty space. They played there countless times. And each time they wished Kagami was playing with them, however playing with Kagami will not be possible anymore, but even if Tetsuya regret not being able to play that sport he loved so much with the tall red-haired man, he was still grateful to see him back. He remembered what Taiga told him when the meet at the cemetery, he said he was back for good, in other words he will not leave for the US again and stay with his friend in Japan. Aomine might not have been there with them anymore, but Kuroko knew he would have been more than happy to see his former rival back. He looked at the court one last time thinking he could maybe convince his friend to at least make some shoot with him.

Kuroko shortly arrived to his workplace and prepare himself to greet the kid that will come in soon. He likes working with young children, he didn’t plan to have any but he still appreciate their presence around him. He like hearing them talking about how it was at home, what they did during the weekend. Those who had big brother and sister was always happy when Kuroko was asking news about them.

Today one of them, Hideaki Mitsuru, had a lot to say about his big brother who was in junior high school. His big brother Ryoma had a new english teacher, plus he was the coach of the basketball club. Hearing that Tetsuya let out a little laugh and asked Hideaki if that new teacher was a tall red-haired with weird eyebrows.

“How did you know sensei?” asked the little Hideaki surprised

“Aah, that’s because he is one of my old friends. He moves back recently from the USA” replied Tetsuya with a small smile

“OOOOOOOOOO You you know sensei!! My Ryouma big brother really like him even if sometimes he find him scary” then say Hideaki with a big smile happy to know his teacher and his big brother teacher was friend.

“Really? I’m happy to hear that” said Kuroko before telling the class to get ready for their lunch.

The rest of the day went fast and once he was back home, Tetsuya left with Nigou to give him the walk he promised him. On his way back he received a call from Kagami

“Kagami-kun, didn’t thought you will call this early” said Kuroko after answering

“Sorry for the sudden call but I was wondering what you were doing this weekend?” asked Kagami

“This weekend? I have nothing planned” slowly said Kuroko wondering what Kagami had in mind

“Cool it’s settled then we gonna pick you up Friday around 6pm at your house” quickly replied Kagami before hanging up

Kuroko didn’t had time to ask anything, he was wondering if we should call him back or text him to have more explanation _“he said, we”_ thought Kuroko “That other is must probably Kise” Kuroko sighed to the thought of finding a dogsitter when he received a text from Kagami saying Nigou was welcome to come to.

Kuroko look at the dog who was sitting beside waiting for his master to start walking, the icy-blue haired young man look at him and smile “Thing never change, everyone plan my weekend for me”, he then headed back to his home decide to not think too much about the upcoming weekend and just enjoy the idea to spend more time with his friends.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gateway, a birthday birthday party and a lot of questioning

Kagami was there in front of Kuroko’s house at 6pm to pick him up like he said over the phone and as Kuroko had guessed it he wasn’t alone, Kise was with him. Even if we wanted to know where they were going, the young man was happy to see his friend.

 

He put his bag and some stuff for Nigou in the car trunk and took place on the backseat with the black and white little dog.

 

On their way to the location where they will pass the weekend, the trio talked about how their week pass and what happened since their last time they meet. Kuroko told Kagami one of his students was the younger brother of a student in Kagami classes.

 

“Oh really?” said Kagami with a smile “Do you remember the name of the student?”

 

“Mitsuru Ryoma, his young brother Hideaki said Ryoma really like you even if you are scary sometimes” replied Kuroko laughing.

 

“Ahhh Mitsuru-kun is a nice kid, fast learner and play shooting guard” said Kagami who decide to ignore the fact his student find him scary.

 

“Ooh he play Midorimacchi position then” said Kise without leaving the eyes from the road.

 

“Haha, yes but I will make sure he never bring weird stuff at school” said Kagami laughing “I rather have him play with a similar style to Hyuuga-senpai”.

 

“Gonna tell Midorimacchi when we will see him” replied Kise with a smirk.

 

“You can tell him whatever you want, it doesn’t change the fact he is weird” said Kagami stretching his arm in front of him.

 

Kise gave a side look to Kagami, look noticed by Kuroko but the young man decided to not ask anything, he had the feeling they wanted to surprise him by not telling him where they were heading.

 

After a long drive they arrived in front of a metal gate which slowly opened without anyone had to say anything. Kise follow the wide brick road that led them in front of a big mansion, someone was waiting for them in front of the door and Kuroko noticed that someone was Akashi.

 

Kuroko never visited Akashi summer mansion, he knew he had recently bought one, a place to relax between the Shogi tournament, but never saw it and didn’t even knew where it was located.

 

It was a two-story mansion, the outside was made with tree log, which gave it a rustic look. The facade had big window and the front porch was made of stone and wood. Akashi was waiting for them with a smile on the last step.

Kuroko was happy to see his friend, the latter was always busy with the Shogi game, they didn’t really have time to meet. Kagami get out first from the car and Akashi walked toward him to greet him.

 

“Long time no see Kagami-kun, I’m happy to see you back” said the shogi player.

 

“I’m glad to see you too Akashi” replied Kagami who reach for the hand that Akashi was presenting him.

 

“Akashicchi!!!!!” yelled an over excited Kise before asking to Kagami to come and pick up his stuff.

 

Kagami walked to the car trunk and pick up his bag before closing the trunk, then Akashi lead them inside the mansion and shown them their room where they could leave their bag and then followed Akashi to the backyard.

 

Approaching the back door, Kuroko could hear the voice coming from outside, he recognize them, Akashi slide the door and let Kuroko pass in front of him. Everyone was there, all his former teammate from Teiko, some from Seirin, Takao and Satsuki, who was six months into her pregnancy, they even found a way to convince some former rival like Kasamatsu, Imayoshi and Mibuchi to come, even Himuro was there. Kuroko was really happy to see them all.

 

Kagami was happy to see Kuroko smile like that and it seems that this feeling was shared by everyone.

 

“You seems sad to not be able to see the other when we met at the restaurant the other day, so Kagami and I talked to Akashi and he proposed to invite people to come pass the weekend here” said Kise smiling

 

“Hyuuga-senpai and Riko will be there with their kids tomorrow” added Kagami.

 

“Really, they will come ?” asked Kuroko who was more than happy to hear the news.

 

“Yes, they promised to be there” assured Kagami patting Kuroko shoulder “Now I may not be able to play basketball, but all of you can and while you all play, I will keep Mrs. Takao company”.

 

“Kurokocchi!!! It's gonna be fun” screamed Kise running toward the basketball court followed by Takao.

 

Kuroko gave a smile to Kagami and run to join the other leaving him behind with Momoi, the soon to be mother look at the tall man and smile.

 

“I’m glad to see you back Kagami, Dai-chan always knew you will come back if anything happened to him” she said.

“Aomine knew lot of thing, to say the truth, I’m here because he asked me to come back if anything happened to him, he thought I was the only one who could take care of Kuroko and made sure he is happy” replied Kagami looking at everyone playing on the court

 

“And I’m sure he is right, I know how much you care about Tetsu-kun and how much you love him” simply said Satsuki

 

“So you always knew…or Aomine told you” asked Kagami the eyes still on the court

 

Satsuki laugh “I always knew, just by the way you looked at him and how you act when they started dating. Kagami-kun, no matter which decision you will take I will support you, cause that what Dai-chan wanted” she said rubbing Kagami arm

 

“Not too sure myself of what I will do, I guess I wait and see while making sure no one hurt him” said Kagami looking at Satsuki

 

“If you need anything just ask, I will be there to hear you out, it’s not like I can do much anyway, Takao forbid me to do anything too tiring” said Satsuki with a sigh.

 

Kagami laugh and said he wasn’t surprise, he then ask about the sex and Satsuki replied it was a boy and they already had a name for him.

 

“Daiki, I guess” said Kagami.

 

“Yes, Daiki” replied Satsuki with a bright smile but tear in the corner of her eyes.

 

“He gonna be a fine boy, I’m sure, he has great parent” assured Kagami.

 

“Thank you, Aomine is right, you really are the only one you can take care of our Tetsu-kun now” said Satsuki with a brighter smile “let’s go see them play” she added slowly walking toward the basketball court.

 

“Yeah” said Kagami following her.

 

They approached the court and sat on a bench where Himuro was already sitting waiting for his turn to go. The trio talked a lot, mostly about how it was in the US, Himuro asked about Kagami accident and said he was sorry to not have been able to go see him. Kagami said he didn’t  have to apologize, they all have their lives and his parent and Alex was there. Teppei came near them and ask Kagami if he was sure he didn’t want to play, Taiga replied he was sure, he leg had too much metal in it and it even start to be a bit painful, soon he will have to take this painkiller. Kiyoshi looked at his junior with a pained expression, but knew he could do nothing about it.  Before going back on the court, the tall brown-haired make Kagami promise to at least try to make some shoot after they finish their game, “we will see how my leg go” simply replied Kagami knowing he will have to do it anyway and he was right once they had played four games of twenty-five points each they all gang up to persuade Kagami to participate to a shooting contest, he agree aware he will lose anyway. Without any surprise the contest was won by Midorima who had brought a plush dolphin as lucky item with him.

 

They finished the day around a fire camp with beer and marshmallow, talking about what they were doing now and their future plans. Kuroko was sitting beside Kagami and the latter try to not stare too much at him, the tall red-haired young man was more than happy to see his friend smile the way he was smiling and he had the feeling all the Generation of Miracle was feeling the same way.

 

The first to leave the little circle was Satsuki with Kazunari, more her pregnancy was going earlier she was tired. The rest got to bed once the moon was really high in the clear October sky.

 

The next day the group slowly woke-up smelling the delicious smell of bacon and coffee that was filling the air. The breakfast was fun everyone was talking and laughing, Midorima complain he wasn’t able to find his lucky item of the day and Murasakibara compliment the cook about the pancake.

 

After they play with Nerf  ™  guns in the woods behind the house, Kagami made sure to be the first out, and stayed with Satsuki. He wasn’t sure how his knee will support all that action and the main reason to be there was only to see Kuroko happy, thus he kept the pink-haired young woman company while counting the “wounded”

 

A bit before lunch Hyuuga, Riko and their twin arrived, the kid was happy to see their “uncle” Kiyoshi and Shun plus they could play with Nigou.Kagami was glad to see his former captain and happier to know the whole little family. Hiroshi and Hoshiko were now four years old and were always ready to play.

 

While Junpei and Riko was putting their baggage away the group brought the kid in the backyard to play. The view was beautiful, they were surrounded by colorful trees. The twin was playing to gather red, orange and yellow leaves before running through the small pile with Nigou.

 

Lunch time arrived and the group gather around the dining table, later Akashi opened the indoor pool. While Momoi and Aida was watching the kid in the small pool Akashi had bought for them, the guy was playing water polo before racing. Kagami try to follow as much as he could, but soon he had to sit on the edge of the pool from where he continues watching the other playing.

 

Kuroko had noticed his friend leaving the group each time and decide to go talk to him, just to make sure everything was okay. Taiga assured him to not worry, since he has stopped using the walker just before moving, his legs didn’t gain all the strength it needs to go through various physical activities, he explains to Tetsuya the doctor told him it would take at least a year before he could start jogging. He will never be able to run or jump like before, but the doctor told him he could probably play short game, as long as he is careful.

 

“Kuroko, I promise you to play my first game with you” said Kagami presenting his fist

 

Kuroko look at the fist and bump it with his own “Glad to hear that Kagami-kun” he then look around him and smile “Thank you, thank you very much for that”

 

“You don’t have to thank me” simply said Kagami looking at the pool floor “It’s only natural from friend to make sure their friends are happy even more if they had gone through some hard stuff”

 

“Maybe, but still, thank you” replied Kuroko before going back in the water.

 

Kagami watched his friend swimming away to join the other and he began to wonder what he really wanted to do. Does he want to be there for Kuroko as boyfriend, knowing he might never be loved the same way Aomine was loved or he will just become his closest friend. Kagami wasn’t sure of what he wanted. He remembers what he said to Satsuki, he will let things go and see what happens next, but  if he only had a slight idea of the direction to take, he would probably feel more at ease.

“Guess I have to choice, but watch and wait to see how things go from now on” thought the red-haired young man.

 

The rest of the weekend passed fast and before everyone knew it, it was time to leave. Akashi make everyone promise to gather like this every month and have fun together, everyone agrees too. Then the group took different direction and headed back to their home.

 

Kise and Kagami dropped Kuroko first and the icy-blue-haired young man make them promise to called to meet again.

 

Soon after passing the door of his house, Tetsuya look at the clock ad decided to take a walk to the cemetery with Nigou. Just to pay a visit to Aomine tell him about Kagami and how much fun he had this weekend and how much he wished he was there to see that. He then headed back to his home, wondering how the week will go. While putting his stuff away, he found the last note Aomine left him and unfold it to read it again and suddenly thoughts about how happy he was around Kagami during the weekend, but quickly chase the idea of his mind, Kagami was his friend, his friend like Aomine was before they start dating. “Kagami-kun…. Why are you back now, really why”. While folding back the letter Kuroko took the decision to spend more time with Kagami and see how things goes, maybe the someone Aomine was talking about was Kagami after all.

 

* * *

 

November and December passed, Kagami, Kise and Kuroko kept seeing each other, meeting every two weeks, trying a new restaurant each time. The trio had fun together, it was like when they were in high-school, except now they can drink alcohol. Kagami was surprised to see Kuroko was able to hold the liquor quite well, while Kise was a light drinker.

 

Before they realized it, the new year comes and some weeks after, Kuroko’s birthday. It was his first birthday since Aomine’s death and everyone wanted to make sure Tetsuya doesn’t lock-up himself, they wanted him to celebrate it and be happy. Thus, Kagami called everyone and organized a birthday party the Sunday before Kuroko’s birthday, like the one he did during their first high-school year, but this time a bit bigger with the help of Akashi and Kise while Murasakibara said he would take care of the cake. They celebrate it at Akashi’s mansion, it was fun everyone was there even Satsuki and the newborn Daiki who was only a few weeks old.

 

They played basketball, roast marshmallows over the fire, swam in the indoor pool and drink. Kagami could tell Kuroko had fun. The icy-blue-haired young man was happy to see everyone and grateful for what Kagami, Kise and Akashi had done for his birthday. The day came to an end, everyone take separate ways, most of them was working the next day.

 

Kise and Kagami dropped Kuroko in front of his home like they always do. Kuroko looked the car until it became a small little dot and then get in his home with Nigou. He was putting his stuff away thinking about his day. He was happy to have someone like Kagami around him. The tall red-haired young man was always making sure Kuroko never felt alone. The getaway and this birthday party was both mainly Taiga idea. The only thing that was bothering Tetsuya is the fact his friend wasn’t fully enjoying it because of his leg. While it was healed and Kagami could do more than when he came back in October, the latter didn’t want to force it, thus he was always staying on the side while watching the other running around. Kuroko wanted Kagami to participate more, he wanted to spend more time with him, the young man had to find an idea to not only pass time with Kagami but also thank him properly.

 

Kuroko deposed his phone and keys on the counter and saw the voucher for two entries to the theater. It was his birthday gift from his class, the kids gathered money to buy him. He look at Nigou whom had followed his master to the kitchen and smile “I could invite Kagami-kun to see a movie, it’s not as big as what he organized for me, but he will not have to use his leg too much, what do you think Nigou?”, the little black and white dog bark and wag his tail, like if he was agreeing with him.

 

Kuroko decide to called Kagami and asked him what he was doing next Saturday. He really wanted to thank him for what he did and he was starting to wonder if he could actually see Kagami was more than a friend, he really feel good when he was with Taiga, almost as good as when Daiki was still with them.

 

“Kuroko! Did you missed me that much, we just dropped you” joked Kagami answering Kuroko phone call.

 

“Kagami-kun, does Kise-kun is still with you?” suddenly ask Kuroko, without reacting to Kagami tease.

 

“No just left, but if you wanna talk to him, you can call him yourself” answered Kagami.

 

“Kagami-kun… no…it’s just I wanted to make sure he wasn’t there to hear our conversation” said Kuroko “I…I was wondering if you had any plan for next Saturday , cause I got free entry for to go see a movie and I thought to invite you”.

 

“Oh…you are sure you wanna go with me? I mean you could call Kise” Kagami wasn’t sure it was a good idea to go to hangout alone with Kuroko. He hasn’t set his mind on what he wanted yet.

 

“Kagami-kun, if I wanted to go with Kise-kun, I would have called him first” slowly said Kuroko.

 

“…Okay then, I will go with you” replied Kagami.

 

“I’m glad you accept my invitation” said Kuroko with a point of relief in the voice. “There a Majin Burger near the theater, we could meet there for lunch and go see the movie after”.

 

“…Okay, Majin Burger, do you know which movie you want to go see?” asked Kagami.

 

“There a new superheroes movie that just came out, maybe we would go see it” replied Kuroko who hasn’t planned to watch any particular movie. He just wanted to pass time alone with Kagami. Each time they meet there were always people with them and Kagami always found a way to distance himself to let Kuroko with the other. Tetsuya really wanted to be alone with him, this way the latter couldn’t get away.

 

“Super heroes movie …work for me” said Kagami.

 

“Good, see you on Saturday at Majin Burger then” said Kuroko before hanging up.

 

After Kuroko end the call, Kagami stared at his phone wondering what he should do, should he call Satsuki and tell her about Kuroko’s invitation. The last few months the young woman became a close confident, Kagami tell her a lot about his worries. Each time the pink-haired young woman shown her supportive side and reassure Kagami that everything will be okay.

 

“I can’t call her each time something is bothering me with Kuroko” though Kagami “Takao will started asking question and that would be bad with his big mouth. Guess the only thing I can do now is hoping Saturday goes smoothly and I don’t make any mistakes”.

 

Kagami let out a long sigh, scratch his head and go back to what he was doing before Kuroko’s call.

 

Saturday came and Kuroko meet up with Kagami in front of the Majin Burger next to the theater. The tall red-haired young man order some burger a extra-large fries and a soft drink, while Tetsuya took a simple burger, a small fries and his habitual vanilla milkshake.

 

After eating they had some time to kill before the movie began, they decided to take a stroll and talk while looking at the store. They enter in a sports store, Kuroko wanted to see their shoes, the one he was wearing for work has began to rip on the side, therefore he wanted to buy a new pair  soon. The icy-blue haired young man, look at some models he was interested with and ask to Kagami if he wanted to come back with him after the movie to buy his new shoes. Tetsuya didn’t want to carry a bag inside the theater. His tall friend agreed while looking at the basketball shoes on the wall.

 

Soon he will be able to wear to one he had, soon he will be able to play a short game with Kuroko. A part of him couldn’t wait for it, but an other part was kind of sad, he wanted to play with Aomine too. However, his former rival was no longer with them anymore and that’s why he was back in Japan, fulfill the last will of Daiki, which was taking care of Tetsuya, he wasn’t just unsure about how he should do that and he didn’t wanted to figure how what to do now, for him it was still too early. It wasn’t even a full year Aomine’s was death, maybe Kuroko needed some more time before anything.

 

The pair get out from the sport store and headed to the theater. Even if he had eaten not a long time ago, Kagami still took a big popcorn with a large soft drink. Kuroko laugh telling his friend if he was drinking too much, he would pass the whole movie in the restroom. Kagami smirk and replied to not worry about that.

 

During the movie, Kuroko tried to keep in attention on the big screen in front of him, but he had some struggle. It was reminding him the last time he watched a movie with Aomine, about a month prior his death. He remembered how Daiki was holding his hand, how he was playing with his fingers. At that time, Aomine and him decide to sit in the last row of seats, in the corner of the room, just in case the movie end-up being boring. While the movie wasn’t boring at all, Daiki still managed to leave some kiss mark on the skin of Kuroko’s neck. The situation was similar, Kagami and him was sitting in the last row of seats and no one was sitting near them. But Kagami wasn’t his boyfriend, thus Kuroko knew he will not hold his hand or pass his arm around his shoulders like Daiki use to do. He knew Kagami will not kiss him, like Daiki use to do, Kagami and him were friend and nothing more, he knew that, however he was still wondering if they could become more than that. His relation with Daiki started the same way after all. But, maybe it was too early to think about that, a year haven’t passed since Aomine’s death, what people will think if he already began to think about dating someone else. Tetsuya wasn’t sure of what he wanted to do anymore. Sure he wanted to spend more time alone with Kagami, just to see if Aomine already had a plan in mind if something came to happen to him. Maybe Aomine’s knew Kagami will come back if something bad happened. And if Kagami was back only cause Daiki was death.

 

All those question troubled the young blue-haired mind, maybe it was too soon after all, maybe he should ask Kagami why he is back now. He could have waited his leg is fully healed. Kuroko side looked at Kagam, the latter was eating his popcorn full of butter, he licked his finger once in a while to clean them from the butter, his eyes were glued to the screen. _“At least someone is enjoying the movie”_ thought Kuroko with a weak smile.

 

After the movie, the pair headed to the sport store to buy Kuroko’s new pair of shoes. On their way, Kagami keep talking about the movie and how cool the special effects were. Tetsuya was smiling and nodding listening to Kagami talking like one of this young student.

 

In the store, Kuroko try some pair he had spotted earlier and he also look for new basketball shoes. During his last game with the group, he noticed the sole of shoes was slowly taking off, since he was in sports store, why not buying a new pair now.

 

While Kurok was trying to find new shoes, Kagami was staring at the basketball shoes, wondering if he should buy a new pair now. It’s not like he really needed a new one , but he always like buying basketball shoes, his closet was full of them. He even had kept the one Aomine gave him during his first years of high school. He wasn’t wearing them anymore, his feet had grown a few inches since then, but he couldn’t bring himself to throw them away. Not only it was the first “gift” he received from his late rival, but he won his first Winter Cup with it. His friend back in the US always use to tell him he was a big sentimental, maybe it was true after all.

 

After Kuroko finished buying his new pair of shoes, the duo walk to Kagami car, Tetsuya was surprised to know his friend had a car since, they always take Kise’s ride to go somewhere.

 

“Kagami-kun, I didn’t know you had a car.”

 

“Oh, that…Kise refused to get in it, he says it doesn’t suit a model like him” replied the tall red-haired man while laughing.

 

“I see, it’s seems fine to me” said Kuroko looking at the vehicle on different angle.

 

“That’s what I also think, as long as it get me where I want to go, it’s all that matter” replied Kagami flashing his white teeth. “Do you want me to bring you back?” he then asked his friend.

 

“Oh…I was planning to take the bus, I know we are not living in the same part of the city” slowly said Kuroko.

 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about that, I mean which kind of friend I would be if I was letting you walking back home? Plus the clouds are slowly covering the sky, it would be bad if you get caught by the rain”.

 

“If you really don’t mind, okay then, I will accept your offer” replied Kuroko

 

“Good!” simply said Kagami opening the car’s door for Kuroko before going the other side to get in the car.

 

It didn’t take time before Kagami reach Kuroko’s house, the icy-blue-haired young man was wondering if he should invite him inside, sure Nigou would be happy to see him, but does he really wanted to have Kagami in his house now, now that he wasn’t sure of what he wanted. He was relieved to see Kagami wasn’t expecting nothing in return. “He probably only see me as a friend” thought Kuroko “The only way to know is to invite him inside”

 

Once in front of Kuroko’s house, Kagami stopped the car and expected to see Kuroko leaving the vehicle with a thanks, however the latter asked him if he wanted to come drink something inside. Kagami would have rather not hearing Kuroko asking him that, not as long as he didn’t know how he should act with him. The red-haired young man, looked at his friend who was wanting for an answer.

 

“Sorry, I can’t for now, it’s about to rain and I really don’t like driving in the rain. I know a car is more secure and stable than a motorcycle, but it’s still make me nervous, another time maybe.”

 

“I understand” said Kuroko “another time then” he added before getting out of the car.

 

Kagami waiting Kuroko get inside his house before starting his car and leave.

 

The excuse he gave wasn’t a complete lie, he was indeed nervous when he was driving in the rain, but only on the highway or on road with sharp turn, he didn’t have any trouble with quiet city streets, he even took his car to go to work because it was raining. It’s just that he didn’t want to stay alone with Kuroko, at least not now, not today. He had to keep his hands busy to stop them to take Tetsuya hand while he was watching the movie, he had to act like the only thing that was mattering to him was the movie to not lean toward his friend and just kiss him.

 

A part of him didn’t know what to do, how he should act with Kuroko, should he make his move soon or it was still too soon, but the other part just wanted to hold his former teammates in his arm and make love to him.

 

When Kuroko and Aomine began to date, Kagami was hurt and didn’t know that to do with himself, but he didn’t wanna get in their way either way either by fear to make a mistake he  could regrets. It was even more difficult for him when Daiki realize the real reason why he was leaving for the US. It was even harder was he received the letter from Daiki, the letter asking him to come back in Japan if anything happened.

 

Now Aomine wasn’t there anymore, no one could really stop him to love Kuroko and be with him, no one, only him could do that, him and Kuroko. If eventually he ask Kuroko to go out with him, and the latter reject him, how would he react? What will he do, run away again even if he pretty much promise he will never leave again? Kagami really didn’t know what he should do, there were too many questions without answer.

 

Kagami arrive in front of his block, parked his car in the underground parking lot and slowly headed for his apartment. Unlocked the door, lazily removed his shoes and crash on his couch staring at the black screen of his television.

 

“What the hell I’m supposed to do? Certainly not running away each time he will ask me to do something alone with him. He will know something is wrong and start asking question” said Kagami to himself “*sigh* even death that moron make my life hard, why did I accept? I should have just forgotten about it and continue living in the US”. But, even after telling himself that, Kagami knew he would not have been able to do that.

 

Kagami looked at the time on his phone and cursed himself while composing Kuroko’s phone number.

 

“Kuroko? Do you offer for a drink at your place still hold? Yes…great I’m on my way then, don’t worry I will be careful”.

 

Kagami end is call with Kuroko, grabbed his keys and headed back from where he was coming, Kuroko’s house.

 

* * *

 

Kagami arrived to Kuroko’s home few minutes after he called him. When Kuroko opened him the door, the tall red-haired young man was greeted by Nigou, the little black and white dog seems really happy to see him. Taiga crouch down and took the little ball of fur in his arm and let the dog lick his cheek.

 

“Someone seems happy to see me” said Kagami putting back the small dog on the floor.

 

“Nigou is always happy to see an old friend” replied Kuroko with a small smile “I’m the only one he get to see lately”.

 

“Right…” Kagami didn’t knew what to reply. He knew Kuroko was referring to the fact that they were now leaving alone, without Aomine.

 

“Kagami-kun, give me your jacket” said Kuroko while his friend was removed his shoes.

 

Kagami removed his coat and let Kuroko take care of it, after they walked to the kitchen where the owner of the house already had prepared a small dinner for two waiting on the counter, seeing that Kagami wondered if he should have proposed to bring something to eat instead of letting Kuroko preparing it. But his friend seems to be pleased, thus he decided to say nothing.

 

After dinner, they noticed the rain had stopped falling, they then decide to take a walk to the street basketball court near Kuroko’s house. The sun wasn’t in the sky anymore since a while, but the streetlights was enough for them to play. They weren't playing any game, only shooting baskets, Kuroko didn’t want Kagami to force his leg for no reason. After, they headed back to Tetsuya’s house.

 

One their way back, Kuroko decide to question Kagami about the reason behind his departure for America. But Taiga gave him the same answer gave he told him a few years ago. It will be easier for him to get noticed by the NBA, that’s all, there wasn’t any other reason than that.

 

“Why are you back now then? You could have wait your leg is fully healed” then ask Kuroko who wasn’t satisfied by the answer.

 

“It is true a could have waited, but I was surrounded by people who was only reminding me of the dream I would never be able to fulfill. That why I came back earlier, I had enough, I wanted to be among people who didn’t only care about themselves.” replied Kagami looking in front of him.

 

“I see, then you made the right choice” simply said Kuroko. He wasn’t convinced, but he didn’t want to push more either. He didn’t want to make his friend angry. He had the feeling Kagami wasn’t telling him the whole truth, but he decided to wait. Maybe one day Kagami will tell him. He just have to wait for now.

 

Back home, Kagami, told Kuroko he would take his leave, it was late enough and wanted to get to bed. The icy-blue-haired young man, wished his friend good night and wait for him to leave before going in his home. Tetsuya felt like he did a mistake by questioning Kagami, but he wanted to know. He looked at the time, it was too late to call Satsuki, he wanted to speak to someone and it’s the only person he thought that could provide him some advice. The young man decides to wait the next day, hopefully Takao would be working. He didn’t want him to know about his worries. Takao tend to talk a lot and it wouldn’t take time before everyone knows it, which he didn’t want.

 

Meanwhile, Kagami reach back his apartment wondering if he looked weird to Kuroko. Did he reacted to quickly, he tried to dodge the question but something was telling him his friend has his doubts about him coming back in Japan after Aomine’s death. Maybe he should have wait his leg his fully healed before coming back, it would have been less suspicious. However, it was now too late and Kagami had to find a way to make sure Kuroko doesn’t have his doubt about anything, the reason why he left and the reason why he is back. The tall red-haired young man smile thinking the answer was the same for both. He pretty much left because of Aomine and he is also back because of him “Alive or dead, that moron still give me a hard time… I should have come back when he was still with us, maybe things would have been different” he said to himself walking to his room. He didn’t feel like taking a bath or shower, it could have the next day, for now he just wanted to sleep.

 

The next day when Kuroko woke up, he decided to visit Satsuki, he could have just called her, but he felt like he would feel better if he was talking to her in person, plus he would be able to see the baby. The little Daiki was now almost two months and he had silky pink hair, like his mother but his father steel-blue eyes. The little one would probably wear one of these several outfit with basketball printed on and his look-alike basketball shoes his grandmother knitted him. It has been a few weeks Kuroko saw him and he began to think he should probably go see him at least once a week. _“It’s not like they were living far, I can still stop by after work or when I take a walk with Nigou, I’m like an uncle after all. I should also spoil him more.”_

 

Kuroko get out from under the blanket and quickly got dressed. Got to the kitchen where he fed Nigou while promising him to bring him for a long walk and even see friend. He called his friend to tell her he will pass by, this way he could also verify if Takao was there. By chance he wasn’t there, plus he was doing a double shift, so he wouldn’t be home soon. After knowing Takao wouldn’t be there, Kuroko told Satsuki he will come pass a part of the day with her. He then prepare his breakfast he ate while reading the newspaper. After eating and finishing preparing himself, he put the little black and white dog on leash and headed for Satsuki house.

 

He arrived at his friend's home about half an hour later, he was greeted at the door by the young pink-haired mother with her son in her arms.

 

“Tetsu-kun! I’m really happy to see you come on in” she said leaving place for her friend to come in the house. “I was really happy when you called, I know we saw each other a few weeks ago, but still, I’m happy you are here. “ Satsuki seems genuinely happy to see her friend. They weren’t living really far for each other, but because of his work, Tetsuya wasn’t always able to pass-by.

 

“I’m glad to see you to Momoi-san” replied Kuroko with a warm smile while removing his shoes.

 

He looked at little Daiki who was in his mother’s arms sucking on his pacifier and ruffled his pink silky hairs.

 

“He is growing up so fast” said Kuroko with a smile.

 

“Yes!” replied Satsuki “I already need to change the size of his clothes” she laughed.

 

After Kuroko had removed his shoes, they walk to the living room where Satsuki installed little Daiki in his swing while they were talking.

 

“I was really surprised when you called this morning, surprised but happy. My days are quite long alone even if that little pink haired monster take a lot of my time” said Satsuki looking at her son with caring eyes.

 

“I know I should come more often, it’s not like I was living far after all” replied Kuroko with a weak smile.

 

“Oh Tetsu-kun, it’s not what I meant!!!!” quickly replied the young mother.

 

Kuroko laugh assuring her that he knew what she meant and proceed to explain why he felt like visiting her. He needed to talk to someone and she was the only one with whom he felt he could talk with.

 

Satsuki looked at her friend with a worried look.

 

“Tetsu-kun… something wrong?” she asked him.

 

“Hmmm wrong? Not really it’s about Kagami-kun…I just feel like there is another reason behind his comeback in Japan. I just feel like him coming back not even a year after Daiki’s death is a bit odd. But…I might think too much to” replied Kuroko.

 

“What makes you think that?” then asked Satsuki

 

“I spend the day with him yesterday, the children I take care of at the kindergarten gave me a voucher for the theater and I thought I could use them to thank Kagami-kun. He did a lot for me but he never seems to enjoy the activities himself, plus I feel like passing time with him alone. Thus we watched the movie and then do some shopping, I needed new shoes. After that he dropped me in front of my house, I invite him to come in, but he declined, it only once he was back to his home that he called me back saying he will accept my invitation. We ate supper and then go for a walk. On our way back I question him about the reason why he was back in Japan, but…I felt like he dodged the question, like if he wasn’t comfortable or maybe more like if…he …was hiding something.”

 

Satsuki listened to Kuroko story without interrupting him, nodding her head in sign she was understanding what he was saying, thinking about the day where her best friend, Daiki, gave her the letter he had written for Kuroko in case something happens to him. She clearly remembered what he said that day. He told her that he will send a letter to Kagami asking him to come back in Japan if something bad happens, if he died. Daiki told her Kagami was probably the only one person who could take care of Kuroko the same way he does. “I know he loved him too, that why he left, he didn’t want to get in the way, I know he will take care of Tetsu if I’m not here anymore,” he told her. Thus when she knew Kagami was back she knew she had to keep an eye on them, be there to listen to their concerns.

 

Satsuki smile at Kuroko and asked him was he was planning to do.

 

“Not sure yet, I mean I don’t want to make him angry by asking too many questions, but I also want to know the true” he replied

 

“How do you feel when you are with Kagami?” then asked the young mother

 

“Good…really good…like when…like when I was with Daiki” answered Kuroko with a soft tone. “That’s why I don’t want to screw everything, I want to spend more time with him. Momoi-san, the letter Daiki left me, he was asking me to be happy and if I ever meet someone he will look over us…I feel like Kagami-kun is that someone” he added.

 

“Tetsu-kun, I know you want to know if there is anything else, but I think you should wait. I’m sure Kagami will eventually tell you everything one day. You just have to give him some more time before he opened up.” said Satsuki rubbing her friend hands

 

Kuroko meet Satsuki eyes and smile, he knew by talking with her he will feel better after. Satsuki was right, even if he wanted to know what Kagami was hiding, he needed to give him time and eventually his friend will tell him everything he needed to know.

 

Satsuki was glad to see her friend less concerned about the reason why Kagami was back, she knew the exact reason why the red-haired young man was back, but if he didn’t tell it to Kuroko, she had no right to do it. She just wanted to let time do its thing, let life flow and see how thing goes, hoping it take the direction Daiki’s would want. That’s probably why he told her. He knew she would keep an eye on them if he told her what he was planning.

 

The two friends continue their talk and Kuroko left late in the afternoon. After leaving Satsuki house, he took the direction of the cemetery to visit Daiki’s grave. He needed to talk to his late boyfriend. Even if the latter couldn’t answer him back, Kuroko was still feeling his presence.

 

The icy-blue-haired young man entered the cemetery and headed for Daiki’s grave. He was following the little path, walking between the tombstone when he felt Nigou pulling on his leash. Something had caught the little dog attention. Kuroko lifted his head to see was his dog wanted to see and noticed Kagami was sitting on the cold ground beside Daiki’s grave. He was talking and closer Kuroko was getting to him better he could hear what he was saying. He decides to hide beside a tree nearby and wait Kagami had finish. However Kuroko couldn’t stand still for long not after hearing what Kagami said

 

“You asked me to come back if anything happen to you, now that I’m back what I should do. I try to hide those feelings I had for Kuroko, but the more time I spend with him, the harder it will become”…

 

Kuroko couldn’t believe it, Kagami came back cause Daiki asked him to…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to post the second part, it could have been post earlier since it's already written. I just have to go through what I post on my blog and stick different part together to make a decent chapter. Really not hard, i just get easily distracted. 
> 
> The next part will eventually come, I just can't tell you when.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami have no other choice to answer Kuroko's question now, he can't dodge anymore. He only hope Kuroko doesn't get too mad at him.

Kagami wasn’t sure of what he wanted to do when he woke up the next morning. Should he call Kuroko and invite him to do something or should he just spend  the day wondering about the next step in his relation with his friend. He knew one day he will probably have to explain himself, tell him the truth about his come back, tell him the reason why he was back in Japan was because Aomine had asked him in a letter and also tell him why he left. Kagami realized he was hiding a lot of things to Kuroko since the moment he left. He was also concerned about how the latter would react once he will know everything, when he will know the truth. Will he get angry, sad or hurt, he might even just keep what he thought for himself which Kagami didn’t want to. Once Kagami would be ready to tell Kuroko the truth, he will make sure to make him talk, talk about how he feel. He don’t want any awkwardness between the two of them. Aomine asked him to take care of Kuroko and that’s what Kagami was planning to do. He just wasn’t completely sure of how to proceed.

 

The tall red-haired young man finally decide to spend the day alone. Seeing Kuroko now might not be a good idea with the way he left the day before, he really needed to sort out his thoughts before passing more time with him alone again. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn’t sure Kuroko would want the same thing. Maybe the one who used to be is teammate during high school see him only as a friend and nothing more. Maybe he doesn’t think it can go further like what happen with Aomine. He was about to call Satsuki, but he refrain to do so, he wanted to figure things out by himself and not rely always on the young woman. Plus she had other things to do, like take care of her baby and if Takao was there how Kagami could explain is call this early Sunday morning. He really needed to find out what to do next by himself.

 

Kagami spend the day mostly walking around the town, eating his breakfast in a café near the school he was teaching and his lunch to the first Majin Burger he encounters. Before he realized it, the afternoon came to an end and his foot lead him to the cemetery where was Aomine’s grave. He slowly walked where is late rival was resting forever and seated on the cold ground perfectly knowing he might have trouble getting up after because of his bad leg. He brushed of the few death leaves from the tombstone and stare at the cold stone without knowing what to say to the one who will never make fun of him anymore.

 

“Geezz Aomine, I really don’t know what to do. I really want to take care of him like you ask me . Knowing what I feel, you knew I would do it even if I have tried to erase my feelings for him, to bury them, to forget about them. You knew I will accept to do it. You freaking knew it and somehow that’s really annoys me. You asked me to come back if anything happen to you, now that I’m back what should I do? I’m trying to hide those feelings I have for Kuroko, but…more I spend time with him harder it is getting …”

 

Kagami was so concentrate on what he was thinking that he didn’t heard someone approaching behind him. When he felt the present and turn around to see who is was, the blood rush to his face. Kuroko was standing behind him. He was holding back Nigou, stopping him to come to see him. Kagami look at the icy-blue-haired young man who suddenly looked really tall yet fragile..

 

“Kuroko…” began to say Kagami while trying to get up. He didn’t knew what Kuroko had heard, but he felt like it was a sign telling him he had to tell him the truth, even if he would had rather wait a little more time.

 

“Kagami-kun…it is truth? It is truth you came back cause Daiki asked you to?” said Kuroko whose eyes were

 filled with tears

 

“Kuroko…let’s go to your house” softly said Kagami “I..will tell you everything you want to know, I promise, no more hiding”

 

Kuroko agreed, wiping the tears that was running down his tears

 

The duo walk to Kuroko’s house in silence. A heavy and awkward silence, the kind of silence Kagami didn’t want. He knew he had messed up, he hasn’t been careful enough, he should have known Kuroko was visiting Aomine’s grave like every Sundays. Kagami was feeling small, something he never really felt before, he was feeling small and somewhat miserable. He saw the disappointment in Kuroko’s face, he knew he had hurt his friend and now he didn’t have any other choice to tell him the truth.

 

They arrived at Kuroko’s place, the kindergarten teacher slowly unlock the door and enter in his home. Kuroko close the door behind Kagami while the tall red-haired was removing his shoes and hung his jacket on a hook. Then Tetsuya invite Taiga to the living room where they could talk.

 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes when Kagami clear up his throat and tell his friend to ask him everything he wanted to know, he promised to answer each question frankly, will not dodge any of them or hide anything. Kuroko nodded in agreement and open his mouth to talk

 

“So are you really back cause Daiki had ask you?” he asked with a shaking voice

 

“Yes it is truth, Aomine’s sent me a letter a few years ago. In the letter he asked me to come back in Japan if anything happen to him, a bit like a last will. At first I try to forget about it, but when I learnt about what happened, I could just stay in America and dismiss a request of a death friend” replied Kagami

 

“Why? Why did he you ask you to come back?” wanted to know Kuroko

 

“Hmm… his exact words were… I know you will never be able to really forget the feeling you have for Tetsu, so if anything happens I want you to come back. Come back and take care of him, you are the only one I know who can love him the same way I did… that was his word. I knew I should have a picture of it on my phone” said Kagami scratching his head.

 

“Love me the same way he did? I’m not sure to understand Kagami-kun” said Kuroko avoiding Kagami red eyes.

 

“Kuroko…the reason I gave you when I left for the USA wasn’t totally truth, it was more an excuse than anything else”, began to say Kagami, “the real reason why I left, it’s because you and Aomine started dating. Like him I also had feelings for you, but I didn’t want to get in the way, the last thing I wanted was you finding out about it, so I took the easy way out and run away…”

 

Kuroko couldn’t believed what Kagami just told him, he said he loved him, yet he lied to him and hide the truth, he hurt him, make him sad. He remembered the reaction he had when Kagami told him he was leaving, he was sad, however he understands. But now it was just an excuse, Kagami left because he was afraid of what could happen. Kuroko was even more hurt, but again how he would have reacted if he had new the real reason behind Kagami leaving. It would have been hard for everyone, hard to pretend there was nothing. Kuroko was hurt, hurt because Kagami lied to him, however he slowly realized why Kagami did that and didn’t resent him. Kagami did what he think it was the best for all party at that time. A part of Kuroko knew he shouldn’t forgive Kagami that quickly, but another part telling him, Kagami did this for his friend’s sake, how you he hates him for that.

 

“The only thing I wanted, was you to be happy, even without me. If you were happy with Aomine it was okay for me. I considered staying, but seeing you holding hands hurt a side of me…” continue Kagami

 

“Did.. Did Daiki knew about it?” asked Kuroko

 

“Yes, he did from the moment I announced I was leaving, he figured it out…” simply reply Kagami

 

“And now…do you still love me?” then asked Kuroko

 

“Yes, I do still love you, that's why everything is so hard, I wanted to wait a few more weeks before telling you everything. I wasn’t ready. I, once again, was scared of how you would react. That's why I try to dodge your questions, that's why I was reluctant to stay over yesterday. More time I spend with you, the harder it is for me. I know my feelings for you, I know I promised Aomine that I will take care of you, that's why I’m back, but I don’t know how you feel about that. I have to say that even if after I tell you everything, we still remains only friend, I’m okay with that. As long as you keep me as friend, as long as I can be there for you if you need me, I would be happy with it.” replied Kagami.

 

He said it, he told Kuroko he was still in love with him, now he couldn’t do nothing more than just wait, wait to see if Kuroko will return or not is feeling. Of course, deep down he wanted Kuroko to love him back, but he couldn’t force him to do. So if he could stay beside him just as friend he would take this role and fulfil it the best as he can.

 

Kuroko was sitting across from Kagami, thinking about which answer he should give him. He didn’t really wanted to give an answer now, however he knew Kagami will eventually want one.

 

Kuroko lifted his head and looked at Kagami in the eyes. It was the first time he was looking in his eyes since the cemetery earlier. His friend’s eye was filled with pain and worries. Pain to know Kuroko could just pushed him away and worries to not know what will happen next. Kuroko took a long breath and told Kagami he will need sometimes before he can give him a real answer, but for now they will remain a friend. Kuroko didn’t want to push Kagami away, the young man feel like he needed him close to him by his side.

 

Kagami push a sigh of relief, now that Kuroko knew the truth, everything will be a bit easier. He would be able to let go most of the tension he was holding up.

 

Kagami looked at Kuroko and give him a soft smile

 

“I kind of glad to hear that, I was really scared you just push me away and forbid me to come near you. I know, I should have told you soon as I was back. But …I didn’t have the courage to do it. I’m just a coward in the end…” said Kagami with tears in the eyes

 

“Kagami-kun, you are not a coward, you are braver than you think. You might have run away the first time, but you came back. Yes, you try to hide the truth by giving me excuse, but you told me the truth just now. Kagami-kun I know you did all this because of me, because you didn’t want to hurt me. You tried to get over your own feelings  for me happiness and I think that really brave of you. You were really considerate. Thank you” replied Kuroko putting his hand on Kagami knees

 

Kagami looked at Kuroko in the eyes, his sky-blue eyes was also filled with tears. The red-haired want to wipe them off, but he refrain to do letting Kuroko brush them off with the back of his hand.

 

Everything that needed to be said was said, Kagami now just have to wait and see which decision Kuroko will take.

 

After they talk end Kurok propose to Kagami to stay over for diner, Kagami propose him to eat outside instead. He needed some fresh air. Kuroko gladly agreed with his friend proposition. The two took their jacket and slide the feet inside their shoes and headed out for diner.

 

They end-up at Majin Burger with an impression of déjà-vu. During the dinner they talk, talk a lot, but they didn’t talk about what they talked about when they were at Kuroko’s place. Instead they talked about their work and the kids they were taking care of. Kuroko and Kagami passed a great time together. They were both at ease and were feeling like if nothing happened. Like if Kuroko always knew about Kagami feelings for him, like if nothing had been hidden. Kagami was grateful to Kuroko to be so understanding. He was happy to be able to stay by his side. Kagami promise to wait for a final answer and not push him.

 

After their diner, Kagami headed back to his home and told Kuroko he will call him to see if he wanted to do something next Saturday. Kuroko agreed with a smile and watch his friend walking away before getting in his home.

 

Walking toward the bus stop, Kagami couldn’t help but smile at the turn of events. Yes, he might have told the truth to Kuroko sooner than he expected, but now that it was done he felt better, he felt lighter. _“Now I just have to wait for him”_ thought Kagami getting in the bus that will bring him home.

 

 

Kuroko watched Kagami walked in the direction of the bus stop, he waited until his friend become a small little dot before coming back in the warmth of his home where Nigou was waiting for him.

 

The young man passed the front door and close it behind him, removed his shoes and look at the little furball at his feet. The black and white little dog was wagging his tails wait for his master to pick him up. He watch Nigou wiping the air and smile. He was relieved to know the truth now . He knew he should be angry at the red-haired but he couldn’t bring himself to be. Yes, Kagami lied to him, he hide the truth from him. However, in the end he did all this in order to make sure Kuroko will not feel uneasy around him. Plus, Kagami was back, he was back for him, to take care of him. He didn’t have to come back in Japan, even if Daiki asked him to, Kagami didn’t had to agree with that, he said it himself, he tried to forget about the feelings he had for him. But in the end, he couldn’t and that’s why he was back, cause he was still in love with him and somehow Kuroko was happy about it.

 

The icy-blue-haired young man wasn’t fully certain about what he wanted to do, he knew he wanted to spend more time with his tall friend, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted more than that, at least for now. But, he also knew he had to eventually give a proper answer to Kagami. The latter said he would wait and he was ready to see their relation to stay how it is, but in the back of his head Kuroko knew Kagami would be disappointed and was wondering how their relationship would turn. Just the thought of it was enough to make Kuroko smile fade away. He didn’t want to see the pain and the disappointment in Kagami eyes, him who left his family behind to come back in Japan for him, he didn’t want any awkward feeling between them.

 

Kuroko was back brought back to reality by a little bark, Nigou was tilting his head, wonder why his master haven’t moved an inch since the moment he was back in the house. The young man stares at the little dog and laugh, “maybe I should stop over thinking and be more like you, little one” he said bending over to take the ball of fur in his arm. “You are only living in the present, you don’t worry about the future, about what might happen.”

 

He walked to the living room where he left Nigou on the floor before going to the kitchen looking into what he would eat for lunch the next day. He then thought about the kids he was taking care of. Those children were also living in the present, without any worries, so why Kuroko was worrying about what could happen, his adult life might be a be more complicated than the one life the children were living, but love wasn’t supposed to be something you should be worried about.

 

That night Kuroko make a promise to himself, stop thinking about what could happen in the future between Kagami and him and let the wheel of destiny decide for him. If it wanted him to live a happy life with the red-haired, he will do and be happy with it . Kagami was so good with him and the young man was really wondering how he could be sad and unhappy with someone who would always make sure he never missed of anything.

 

Thinking about Kagami reminded him how Daiki was when they first started to date. At that time his late lover was the one who was always worrying about everything. How their family would react and their friend how would they take the news. Aomine was mostly worried about how Kise would react, him who was always over Kuroko, embraced him whenever he could. Kuroko had to reassure the tanned man, more than once that everything would be okay, the only thing that really mattered was the fact they were happy together and it works, Aomine was looking at their relation with another angle and decide to take it day by day without worrying about what the next day would bring and that’s probably why they were happy for all those years.

 

Kuroko look at the clock on the wall and decided it was time for him to prepare himself and go to sleep. After a quick shower, the young man got under the warm blanket and took Nigou with him, even almost a year after Daiki’s death, he still wasn't used to the big bed for himself and still felt the need to sleep with the small dog by his side.

 

Kagami arrived at his apartment late in the night and he was cursing himself to not have called a taxi it would have been faster but he would have been still juggling with his thoughts and he would have had some trouble finding sleep.

 

Now that he had told Kuroko everything the latter needed to know, he felt better, like is a heavy weight has been removed from his shoulder. He felt a bit lighter and now he would only wait for his small friend answers. From the moment he told the truth to Kuroko, Kagami knew he has to be patient and live each day without wondering what will happen next. The red-haired had enough to worry about everything, he had the feeling that was the only thing he was actually doing since the last few months, since he was back in Japan. He was tired and now he just wanted to enjoy every moment he would pass with Kuroko even if the latter would rather them to stay as just friends. As long as Kuroko was happy, Kagami would also be happy. That’s the sole reason why he was back, make sure the icy-blue-haired young man was happy.

 

Soon as he got in his apartment, Kagami removed his shoes and throw his jacket over the couch and carried himself to the bathroom where he took a quick shower. It was only now that he was back to his place that his leg was feeling the long day of walking.

 

After his shower, he slid his tall body under the blanket without thinking about anything. He slept until his alarm wake him up the next morning.

 

When he got up his bed, he felt his injured leg a bit sore and let out a curse. He didn’t wanted to bring his cane with him, it has been at least a month he didn’t had to use it, but if his leg was already hurting, it would still hurt after his day of work. “Guess I would have to take the car too” he sighed looking at the sun that was rising.

 

He walked with difficulties to the kitchen where he turned the coffee maker on,while waiting for his coffee he ate a banana just before taking his pain-killer, he hated the taste of his medicine but he feels like it would get worse if he didn’t take them now.

 

Kagami slowly left his apartment, after finishing preparing himself, tightening his grip on his cane and headed in the direction of his car.

On his way to work, he found himself hoping his leg get back to normal before Saturday. He really wanted to be in great shape the next time he will see Kuroko, he didn’t want to worry him about his condition. “I just really be more careful next time” he thought as he parked his car in the school parking lot.

 

Kuroko woke-up early, earlier than usual, he looked at his alarm clock on the night table 4h30am a full hour earlier than usual but stayed in his bed wondering if he should just get up or try to see if he could sleep that remaining hour.

 

He felt Nigou moving on the bed beside him, stretching up his little paw, then turning around on the same spot before laying down while yawning. The young man looked at his small dog and smile “You as long as I feed you, you really have no worries” he said scratching the dog ears.

 

After thirty minutes looking at the ceiling, the kindergarten teacher get up from under the blanket and shiver when his feet touch the cold floor. That reminded him to buy a mat, installing tatami was too expensive for him, at least for now and he didn’t wanted to borrow money for it. A simple mat would do and it was only for the cold morning, even if it wasn’t that cold outside.

 

He was probably still tired cause of yesterday, the revelation made by Kagami and him over thinking about the future strained his mental energy. But he couldn’t really do nothing about it except keeping the promise he made to himself and stop worrying about the future.

 

He carried himself to the bathroom to wash the remaining sign of sleep of his face. Rubbing it with fresh water he couldn’t help but smile at his reflexion, mid-twenty and still no sign of facial hair. Some people would be jealous. Kuroko finished his morning routine and get to the kitchen where he fill Nigou’s bowl, he made sure the little dog also had fresh water in the other one.

 

This morning, Kuroko took his time to prepare his breakfast, it has been awhile since he hasn't had a decent one.

 

While doing the pancake, he suddenly missed Aomine’s presence in the house which was too quiet for him. To fill the emptiness of the air, Kuroko turn the TV on and watched the morning news. Even if it wasn’t really filling for Daiki’s absence, at least he was feeling less alone.

 

Maybe one day Kagami will eat breakfast with him, both have a similar schedule they could get up together in the morning. Once again Kuroko had to stop his train of thoughts, realizing he was still thinking about the future. But what was more surprising, is the fact he was imagining a future with Kagami and him leaving in the same house. The thought made Kuroko smile and decide to fix himself a goal, convince Kagami to stay over, even if it was only for one night. He had a spare bedroom, thus Kagami would not have to sleep on the couch, maybe even spend the weekend together…again Kuroko was planning future plan. Keeping this promise would be harder than he originally thought.

 

After he finished eating and getting ready to work, he waved at Nigou, telling him to be a nice boy and when he will come back from work they would go out and take a walk.

 

Once outside, he noticed it was colder than precedent morning and wonder if Kagami at the right jacket. The icy-blue-haired young man stopped walking and laugh “Now I’m worrying about him…guess there is really something going on in my mind that I’m not fully aware of” he said to himself before continuing his walk to his work.

 

After his day of work, Kuroko came back to his empty house where Nigou was waiting for him. It was during those moments he missed the most Aomine. Of course Nigou was always happy to see him back, but it could never beat the sweet kisses Aomine would leave on the pale skin of his neck. It didn’t happen often, but it happens often enough for Kuroko to miss those moments.

 

“If only Kagami was there” he thought looking at the blue sky before unlocking the front door.

 

“Kagami?! Why do I have to still thinking about him now, each time I think about Daiki, Kagami appear in my thoughts like if he was the answer I’m looking for” sigh Kuroko. He really didn’t want to think about it, but he couldn’t stop himself either. Just the thought of having Kagami leaving with him fill a little bit the hole in his heart. Even if Kagami would never replace Aomine, like his late lover, the red-haired would he there by his side.

 

Kuroko took a quick look at the time wondering if his friend was still at school or if he was back home.

 

“He is the coach of the basketball team of his school, he is probably still at work then, can still call tho, just to see if he is answering” said Kuroko to himself before taking his phone and flipping through his contact to find Kagami’s number.

 

The young man couldn’t hide his surprise when his friend answer after the second ring.

 

“Oh! Kagami-kun…I didn’t thought you would answer, you don’t have club activities”

 

“Hmhm Kuroko, I’m supposed to be at work, but since I was stupid enough yesterday to walk all day, by leg decide to go on strike and hurt like hell. This morning it wasn’t bad, but it got worse during the afternoon” explain Kagami at the other end of the phone

 

“Kagami-kun…is there anything I can do? Did you eat? I can bring you something, like this you would not have to-”

 

“Kuroko…” cut Kagami “I would be happy if you want to come over, just to give me a hand, you can even bring Nigou if you want”

 

“Kagami-kun…”

 

Kagami could feel the relief in Kuroko’s voice, like if he would turn down his offer. Kagami was too happy to hear Kuroko voice to even thinking about what he has in his refrigerator.

 

“Waiting for you then” said Kagami to break the silence

 

“I’m on my way” replied Kuroko before cutting the line.

 

The icy-blue-haired grabbed Nigou’s leash and rapidly headed toward Kagami house. He was not only happy to be able to see him, but also he would be able to help him.

 

On his way, Kuroko stopped to buy some food, not knowing what Kagami had, the latter was a fairly good cook and Kuroko couldn’t help but wonder if he will like his cooking. The young man didn’t really have time to overthink about it, he was in front of Kagami apartment faster than he thought.

 

“I suppose, I was really happy to see him again” said Kuroko with a little smile climbing the stairs leading to Kagami’s door.

 

 

When Kagami heard soft knocking on his door, he just wanted to scream the door was unlocked to his visitor, knowing it was probably Kuroko, however he still decided to get up from the couch and properly greet his friend since it was the first time he was visiting him.

 

The red-haired walked with difficulties to the door, posing a hand on the wall, he had forgotten to take his cane that was still leaning on the side of the couch.

 

He opened the door, to see Kuroko on the other side, the icy-blue-haired young man was waiting with Nigou in his arms.

 

“Sorry for the wait, it was harder to get up from the couch than I thought” said Kagami petting the small dog head

 

“It’s okay Kagami-kun” said Kuroko with a smile “Thank you for having me” he added entering in the apartment “Where I should put my jacket?”

 

“Oh give it to me, I will hang it on the hook” quickly said Kagami closing the door behind his friend

 

“Just tell me where the hook are and go back to sit in your living room while I take care of the diner”

 

“Kuroko…I can’t let you cook when you are in my place…”

 

“Kagami-kun, your leg is hurting, therefore you have to sit, Nigou will keep you company”

 

Kagami wanted to argue, but just let out a sigh, sign he was giving up and told Kuroko where he could hang his jacket while he was returning sitting on the couch. Once he was comfortably set, the leg posed on the footrest, his friend put Nigou on him telling the little dog to stay with the tall red-haired.

 

Kagami watched Kuroko going to the kitchen with the bag he had brought with him. Not only Kuroko will cook once again for him, but he also bought food. He thought he was lucky to have a friend like him around. He would have been pretty hopeless tonight if it wasn’t for him.

 

The tall man was quietly waiting in the living room, petting Nigou, scratching the white fur of his belly. Sometimes he could hear his friend from the kitchen asking him where he kept some stuff and each time Kagami tried to get up to show him, Kuroko was coming to see him and tell him to just say where it was. He then told Nigou to bark if Kagami tried to get up from the couch. Soon the apartment started to smell curry. Smelling the delicious scent, Kagami stomach started to growl.

 

Once the diner was ready, Kuroko came to help Kagami to get up from the couch and help him to walk to his seat. Kagami tried to convince him to let him walk with his cane, but the smaller man didn’t want to hear anything. He was there to help him, thus he will help him, even if he wanted to go to the bathroom, Kuroko would be there.

 

“You know, I said my leg was hurting, but I can still walk on it” he said once he was seated on the chair.

 

“…I know, but I just want you to not put any weight on it”

 

Kagami looked at his friend from across the table smile and thank him to be there and make dinner from him for the second time.

 

“Kagami-kun is back to take care of me, so I have to be there for him if he needs me” simply reply Kuroko looking at his plate.

 

The taller man’s smile grew wider, he wanted to take the icy-blue-haired men in his arms, to hug him and make sure he knew how he was thankful to have him around, but he did nothing of that. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

 

After the diner, Kagami tried to convince his friend to let him help to wash the dishes, but the latter ordered him to go back to the living room and wait for him there.

 

Once he was back on the couch, Kagami just blankly stared at the dark screen of the TV, wondering what they would do next. He knew what he wanted to do but he also knew it wasn’t a good idea, anyway Kuroko would scold him cause he will but weight on his leg.

 

It didn’t take time before Kuroko joined Kagami on the couch after he had finished washing the dishes and put it away.

 

Both males was sitting on the opposite side of the couch in silence, not knowing what to say or what to do, but both were giving the other quick glance like if they were waiting for some kind of sign.

 

Kagami was looking at Nigou who was now sleeping peacefully on the floor when he caught Kuroko staring at him

 

“Kuroko…you look like someone who wants to say something” he said without looking at his friend

 

“Hmmm…Kagami-kun…you know after you left, I pass a big part of the night thinking about what you told me and also thought about it today” began to say Kuroko you seems to look for his words

 

“Is there anything else you want to know?” asked Kagami without looking at him

 

“No, not at all, I just wanted to say that I like having you around, it feels good when you are with me. You know when you left yesterday, the house really felt empty…”

 

“I can come over more often if it’s what you want…”

 

“What I want…I think what I want is….” Kuroko didn’t finish his sentence, he didn’t know how to tell Kagami that what he wanted was for him to stay with him in his house. He wanted to always have him around, not only when he called.

 

Kagami looked at his friend and smile. He slowly stretch out his arm to reach Kuroko hand, he put his large hand over his and slowly rubbed his fingers.

 

When he felt Kagami finger rubbing his, Kuroko felt all his nervosity fade away, because he was nervous, from the moment he called Kagami to when he felt the soft touch of his hand on his skin. He was nervous, because he didn’t know how the thing would go, he was nervous and did his best to hide it. Feeling the touch of Kagami on his hand relaxed him. He looked at Kagami met his eyes and smile. He then slowly got closer to the taller man to lean against the firm shoulder. Kuroko was feeling good, he was feeling safe and that all what he wanted.

 

The smaller man felt the arms of Kagami around his shoulder, he felt his large hand on his arm. Kuroko lifted his hand and met with Kagami hand and slowly locked finger with him

 

“Is it really what you want” then ask Kagami “You can still think about it, I mean I just told you everything yesterday.

 

“Yes Kagami-kun…yes Taiga, that what I want, I just want you to be there beside me and I want to be your side”

 

“Did you think about what the other would say”

 

“They can say whatever they want, if they really want me to be happy, they will accept the fact I want to be happy with you”

 

“You are not doing that cause – “

 

Kagami didn’t finish what he wanted to say, Kuroko was sitting beside him, he was looking at him in the eyes and his hand was on his cheek softly rubbing the skin under it

 

“Taiga…I.Want.To.Be.With.You that all, not because that what Daiki wanted, but because I want it”

 

Hearing those words coming from Kuroko mouth, washed away Kagami’s last worries. Even if he always had planned to let the thing goes the way it wanted, he still had some worries and the thought of Kuroko being with him only because that’s what Aomine wanted for them. But now he knew Kuroko wanted to be with him because that is  what he wanted, Kagami couldn’t help but be relieved.

 

Kagami put his hand over Kuroko hand and took it to kiss it. Kagami couldn’t be more happy than now. Kuroko was returning his feelings.

 

“Okay…let’s be there for each other then” he said pulling Kuroko closer to him to leave a kiss on his forehead.

 

Kuroko smile and buried his head in Kagami chest. He was where he wanted to be and he was feeling good.

 

They stay like that for a moment, saying nothing, just enjoying the moment. Kuroko was resting his head on Kagami’s chest.

 

After a moment, the taller man look at his phone. It was getting late and both of them was working the next day.

 

“Kuroko…” softly said Kagami

 

“Yes” hummed the smaller man whose head was still resting on the taller man chest

 

“Kuroko, it’s getting late, I will bring you home”

 

Kuroko straight up and look at the red-haired in the eyes

 

“Taiga, repeat after me, Tet-Su-Ya, in case you have forgotten that’s my name and from now one that how you will call me. Who called their lover by the last name?”

 

Kagami blinked and smile, he gonna have to get use to that

 

“Tetsu..ya, it’s getting late” he said

 

“I heard that, but I can go back home by myself, I don’t want you to drive me”

 

“That’s a no” quickly replied Kagami “What kind of boyfriend who will let his lover walking or take the bus at this time?” he added

 

“Taiga…I just don’t want you to get down the stairs…” sigh Kuroko

 

“I know, so if you don’t want me to drive you home, you have the choice: couch, futon or my bed. We can put Nigou between the two of us if you don’t feel comfortable.

 

Kuroko blushed realizing, Kagami was proposing to stay the night. He actually like the idea of not sleeping alone in a bed

 

“Guess the bed sounds like a nice idea” he slowly said “and…Nigou don’t have to be put in between” he added without looking at Kagami

 

“Then it’s settled, all my pants are probably too large for you, but my shirt will fit your perfectly” said Kagami while trying to get on his feet.

 

“Wait I will help you” quickly said Kuroko presenting his hand to Kagami

 

The taller man look at the hand in front of him and laugh “Tetsuya, if I don’t use my leg at all, it’s gonna be worse tomorrow and I would really like to go to work”

 

“…”

 

“Tetsuya… thank you” he said with a smile “I really appreciate having you around tonight

 

A little smile appear on Kuroko’s lips, the young man stepped aside to leave space to Kagami who slowly get up from the couch.

 

The red-haired took his cane in one hand and Kuroko’s in the other and then headed for his bedroom.

 

“Wanna take a shower before going to sleep?” he asked to Kuroko while taking out one of his university t-shirt

 

“Yes, I would like too”

 

“Okay, let me show you where the towel are, gonna take mine after you”

 

“…”

 

“unless you want us to take it at the same times” said Kagami with a smirk appearing on his lips “but I would rather not burning step” he added with a more serious tone.

 

“I understand, I will take my shower before then” said Kuroko walking toward the bathroom he already spotted when he was following Kagami.

 

Kagami smile, pass his hand on Kuroko cheek and told him where the towels were. The icy-blue-haired young man looked at him in the eye and return his smile before walking to the bathroom.

 

After Kuroko took his shower, he came back to Kagami’s room wearing a t-shirt that was definitely too big for him, however the red-haired could stop thinking about how cute the smaller man was with that oversized shirt on. Kagami tried to hide his blush by quickly walking to the bathroom to take his shower.

 

Once both had taken their shower, they got under the blanket and to Kagami surprise, Kuroko rested his head against his shoulder.

 

“Hey Tetsuya, you remember that I said we shouldn’t skip any steps…”

 

“Yes, Taiga, I remember, but I will sleep better like this”

 

“Okay… sleep well then” said Kagami kissing Tetsuya forehead

 

“Sleep well too, Taiga” replied Kuroko lifting his head to leave a soft kiss on Kagami cheek.

 

The next morning Kagami woke up feeling something warm and wet on his face, he slowly opened up the eyes to see what was going on. If this scene had happened five years earlier, he would probably have died from a heart attack, but now, seeing Nigou licking his face as morning greeting, he really didn’t mind.

 

The red-haired seated in the bed and petted the little black and white dog before looking around. It was only him and Nigou, Kuroko was already up and from the sound that was coming from the kitchen, Kagami could guess the icy-blue-haired young man was preparing them breakfast.

 

He looked at the alarm clock on the night table and noticed he woke up an hour earlier than what he was supposed to, thanks to the little dog. He looked back at Nigou considering going back to sleep, but somehow he knew if the ball if fur was staying with him in the bed, he might not be able to sleep, even if he felt that he needed more sleep. Not that he didn’t sleep well, but he wasn’t use to feel someone else body warm in his bed.

 

Hearing more sound from the kitchen, Kagami finally decide to get up and see if Kuroko needed any help.

 

Posing is foot on the floor, he didn’t feel any pain in his knee, which was a good thing at least Kuroko would not be able to force him to sit while he is doing everything.

 

The taller man get dressed before going to the kitchen and stopped by the bathroom to watch is face and shave the beard that was growing on his chin. No matter what he was doing, Kagami always like being clean shaven.

 

After finishing his morning routine, he headed to the kitchen hoping Kuroko haven’t finished preparing the breakfast.

 

When he got to the kitchen, he had a sight of something he never thought he would see. Kuroko was still wearing the too big t-shirt with an apron over and was doing pancake. Kagami really like the sweet scent that was filling the air, but he like even more seeing Kuroko like that.

 

“Aomine certainly was a lucky bastard” he thought approaching Kuroko to look over his shoulder.

 

“Good morning, sleep well?” he said to the young man in front of the oven

 

Kuroko turn around and smile

 

“Good morning, yes I did sleep really well…in fact it has been awhile since I haven’t slept like that” replied Kuroko before turning back his attention to the pancake.

 

“Happy to hear that…do you need any help?”

 

“No, I’m almost done…oh! Maybe you could dress the table”

 

“Alright”

 

Kagami open the refrigerator and took out when they might need, he also found maple syrup in the back.

 

Both males took a seat beside each other and began to eat the delicious breakfast prepared by Kuroko. The smaller man, asked the red-haired how is leg was this morning. Kagami look at Kuroko and smile

 

“Don’t worry, it’s okay, I will be able to go to work today and even hold the practice for the school club” he said with a reassuring smile

 

“Glad to hear it, do you want to pass by after the club activities?” asked Kuroko playing with a strawberry in his plate

 

“And make you cook for me once more? I would rather pass by, pick you up and bring you here instead, I would make you dinner this time”

 

“But the diner would be ready one you get to my place, if we go to your home after you finish work, we will eat late…”

 

Kuroko had a point, Kagami sigh and agree to go to Kuroko’s place after he finishes his day of work. The icy-blue-haired smile like if he had won a hard battle and finished to eat what he had in his plate.

 

After they had finished eating and put away everything, Kagami washed the few cooking tools and the pan while Kuroko was getting ready. The tall man even had time to prepare two bentos. One for Kuroko and one for him. When Kuroko saw that, he smiled and slowly get close to Kagami to leave a soft kiss on his cheek

 

“Thank you Taiga”

 

“It..it’s nothing, I mean you been cooking for me a lot lately, it’s the least I can do”

 

“I really hope being able to cook you a lot more meals” replied Kuroko getting once again close to Kagami to leave an other kiss, but this time closer to the lips.

 

Kagami didn’t really know what to do, they just confessed yesterday and didn’t place his hope really high regarding the skinship. However, seeing Kuroko being that forward with him kind of make him happy.

 

Once they were ready to leave, Kuroko and Kagami left in direction of Kuroko’s house where the smaller man changed his clothes, he didn’t want to wear the same clothes as the day before and they had to dropped Nigou too. After Kagami dropped Kuroko in front of the kindergarten building gate. Before getting out of the car, the icy-blue-haired, made sure to leave an other kiss on Kagami cheek, making the latter blush once more. He smiled and then exit the car to walk toward the building. He watched Kagami leaving in the direction of the school where he was teaching, before getting in the building.

 

Kagami couldn’t wait for the club practice to be over. He really likes the kids of the basketball club, but he wanted to see Kuroko even more. Soon as the practice was done and everyone had left, he hurriedly close everything and rushed toward his car.

 

He parked the car in front of Kuroko place. He looked at the house thinking one day it will probably become his home too. He felt happy about it, but sad at the same time. This house was bought by Aomine and Kuroko, it was supposed to be their love nest, not Kagami and Kuroko love nest, however if Kuroko proposed to move with him, the red-haired would gladly accept the offer.

 

At the moment where Kagami was getting out of his car, the door of Kuroko house opened and Nigou came to greet him outside, followed by his master. The red-haired bent down and took the little dog before passing his free hand on Kuroko cheek.

 

“Hi…Kuro..Tetsuya”

 

The icy-blue-haired young man and smile, Kagami will really have to get use to call him by his first name.

 

“Hi, Taiga…how was your day?” asked Kuroko walking inside the house

 

“Great, the kids are amazing, they even scolded me for not taking care of my leg properly on Sunday” replying Kagami laughing while removing his shoes.

 

Kuroko couldn’t do anything but laugh, those kids were more adult than the adult.

 

“You have great student” said Kuroko closing the door behind Kagami before taking Kagami jacket to hang it beside his own.

 

Kagami looked at the hook and notice a name over it: Daiki . Kagami jacket was on Aomine’s hook, the hook where his jacket, police jacket have hung in the past. The red-haired, realize Aomine’s presence was still strong in the house. Kuroko notice where was looking Kagami

 

“Oh…gonna have to remove his name eventually…”

 

“No…you don’t have to, there are other hooks that can be used” replied Kagami taking his jacket to hang it on another hook.

 

“Taiga…” simply said Kuroko, looking at Kagami in the eyes. The smaller man eyes became watery.

 

“Hey, he was there before me, it’s normal that you want to keep him alive. You were happy together, I’m not here to replace him even if I want to do the same thing as him which is love you and take care of you like he did” replied Kagami wiping of the tears that was running down Kuroko’s cheek.

 

Kuroko was happy Kagami was the way he was, he was understanding and would never try to erased Aomine’s presence from Kuroko’s life.

 

“So what are we eating?” asked Kagami removing his hand from Kuroko’s cheek “It’s smell pretty good”

 

“I did a beef stew”

 

“Ooh that sound yummy” said Kagami smiling

 

“I hope it will taste as good as it smell” replied Kuroko

 

“Pretty sure it will” said Kagami lifting Kuroko bang to kiss his forehead.

 

The pair headed for the dining room where the table was already dress, it was just missing the plate.

 

While eating they talk about their day and after Kagami helped to wash the dishes. They finished the evening cuddling on the couch in front of the TV.

 

Soon the time for Kagami to leave came, Kuroko didn’t wanted to see him leave, he actually try to convince him to stay, but the tall red-haired counter saying and didn’t have any cloths and there is no way for him to wear Aomine’s. Seeing disappointed look on Kuroko’s eyes Kagami promise to pass the weekend with him. He did have a practice on the upcoming Saturday, but Saturday practice were usually finishing around 2pm, he could even come on Friday. The smaller man look at him in the eyes and reluctantly accepted to see him leave, as long as he promised to be there Friday night.

 

“I promise” said Kagami while passing his thumb over Kuroko’s soft lips. He wanted to give him a proper kiss, he was pretty sure Kuroko wouldn’t mind seeing how he was acting, but Kagami still felt it was too early.

 

Kagami was probably the only one to think that, because soon as he was about to leave the house, Kuroko get closer to him and raise himself on his toe to reach Kagami’s lips. The taller man was a bit taken aback, but still glad, he actually had the feeling Kuroko would make the first move.

 

It wasn’t a long kiss, a short but sweet one, just long enough for Kagami to want more.

 

When Kuroko get back flat on his feet, he lift his head and blushed, it was like when he started dating Daiki back during their last year of high school. However at this time, it was Aomine who made the first move. But Kuroko knew Kagami would never do it, that's why he took the chance to kiss him now. They were loving each other, thus it was normal for them to kiss.

 

“Tetsuya…” slowly said Kagami leaning forward to leave a kiss on Kuroko lips “see you on Friday then”

 

“Yes…on Friday”

 

They kiss one last time, nothing to passionate, just enough to say they were in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about posting it tomorrow, but yeah it's ready so why not posting it today.   
> I worked on it through my day at work and during my morning transit. I can't guarantee anything about when the next chapter will go up, hopefully it will not take a months before I update it.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Kuroko are finally dating, now it's time to let people know.   
> Kagami doesn't like cop,mainly the ones name Takao, they are too observant.  
> Kagami is an uncle  
> Kuroko feel blessed to have understanding friend  
> Akashi is nicer than some might think  
> Kagami also meet Kuroko's parents.

The morning came and Kagami slowly opened his eyes, he looked around perfectly knowing he will not found what, or more who he was looking for. He didn’t though he would have regretted his decision to come back to sleep in his apartment. He secretly wished to be able to go back in time and stayed at Kuroko house for the night, just to wake up beside him.

When he arrived to his apartment last night, the feeling of Kuroko’s kisses was still lingering on his lips and in his mind. A part of him was telling him it was too soon to kiss the icy-blue-haired man this way, but another part was just happy by how thing where going.

“Guess this is it, that what I wanted after all” he said out loud looking at the ceiling.

The red-haired rubbed his face with his hands and get out of his bed. He needed to get ready for work. He was slowly preparing his breakfast thinking about what he said the day before. He was wondering why he said to Kuroko why he would see him only Friday, he didn’t wanted to wait until Friday, he wanted to see him right after work. “Maybe I can surprise him” he thought finishing his bento.

Once he was ready, he left the house, knowing he will probably come back late once again.

The day passed so fast, yet not fast enough for Kagami who kept looking at his watch. He even appear bored during the practice, he definitely looked like someone who wanted to be somewhere else. The boys of the club tried to question him since he looked in a hurry after the practice and the only answer they got was a complain about how slow they were, which made the boys laugh, they weren’t stupid they had a slight idea why Kagami was rushing them to leave.

Practice over, he headed to Kuroko house a few miles away, he starts to question his decision to not call him and if the young man wasn’t home. Kagami shook his head, if Kuroko wasn’t home, he would just have to go to his home. It would be his fault for not calling him.

In front of the icy-blue-haired young man house, he parked his car and get to the front door. Somehow he felt nervous and he wasn’t able to tell why, maybe it was excitement, maybe it was that to be really in love.

Kagami press on the door bell a first time and wait feeling the nervosity growing. He was about press a second time when he heard noises coming from the other side of the door, someone was talking.

The only thing Kagami had in mind that could make him go to his house was if Kuroko wasn’t there, the idea of Kuroko having visitor never occurred him, thus he was really surprised to see Takao opening the door.

“Oh…Kagami?”

“Takao!!” Kagami couldn't hide his surprise

He heard Kuroko voice coming from the living room, asking who was at the door. Takao laugh and said it was Kagami

“Taiga!!” said Kuroko rushing to the door

When the smaller man appeared in front of him, the latter seems to be really happy to see him. Without paying attention to Takao who was closely watching them, Kuroko question Kagami since he said he would be there only on Friday.

“Surprise…I guess” said Kagami with a timid smile without looking at the black-haired beside them “But if you have visitors…” he trailed off

“No, Taiga, it’s okay you can stay” assured Kuroko with a smile, “I really thought you will come only Friday”

“I knew I should have called” said Kagami getting inside the door.

“Taiga, I’m happy you wanted to surprise me” said Kuroko closing the door behind him “Momoi-san is in the living room with little Daiki” he said walking toward the said room followed by Takao who didn’t miss anything from their interaction between the two.

“Kagami!” exclaimed Momoi when she saw Kagami coming in the living room “I’m happy to see you”

“Momoi” slowly said Kagami with a little bow

“Seriously Kagami no bow please” tease Momoi walking toward the tall man to embrace him “I’m really happy to see you and call me Satsuki, if that idiot doesn’t want to do it, maybe you will” she said talking about Kuroko.

“Happy to see you too…Satsuki” said Kagami with a smile

He looked over the young woman shoulder and saw her son sitting in his bouncer, Momoi look over and smile. The baby smile back at his mother but look at the newcomer with some curiosity in the eyes.

“Look Daiki, uncle Kagami is there” said Momoi

“Uncle?” asked Kagami

He could hear Takao laughing in his back “Yes, Kagami you guys are all his uncle”

Kagami looked at the little pink-haired boy and crouched down beside him to caress his small cheek with his large fingers. He kinda like that uncle idea.

The trio behind him just look at him with a smile, when Kagami noticed them, he could feel the heat going across his face and stand back.

Kuroko couldn’t help but let out a little laugh, it was funny to see Kagami interacting with the baby.

During the diner Takao and Kagami talked about their daily life as a cop and teacher. It was going well they were having fun. Daiki was now peacefully sleeping in his high chair after his mother had fed him. There was a moment of hilariousity when Kagami drop food on the floor and Nigou snatch it, making everyone laugh, except Kagami, but the red-haired could be mad at the little black and white dog.

Takao couldn’t not notice how Kagami and Kuroko were toward each other, smiling, looking at each other with tenderness in the eyes.

After the diner , Takao convince Kuroko to sit in the living room with Momoi while Kagami and him were washing the dishes.

Kagami was drying a plate when Takao looking at the tall man with the corner of his eyes and smile

“So Kagami…since when?” he asked

“Since when what?” he asked back without looking at the smaller man beside him

“Kagami…” began to say Takao “You do remember that I’m a cop? plus I’m known for my observing skill, I’m one of the rare people who was able to mark Kuroko during our match”

“….Yesterday…”

Takao wasn’t able to control his laugh, the look of defeat on Kagami face was hilarious for him. The tall man was looking like if he had lost an important game, which make it funnier for Takao.

“What is happening” said Kuroko walking to the kitchen followed by Momoi

“Nothing Kuro-chan…really nothing” replied Takao wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes

“Taiga?” then ask the young man knowing he would get nothing for the Takao  
Hearing Kuroko calling Kagami by his first name, just made the black-haired young man laugh more

“I hate cop, they are too observant” simply said Kagami with a sigh before looking at Kuroko in the eyes.

“Oh…” was the only thing Kuroko could say while trying to not laugh at Kagami worried expression.

Now that Takao was aware of the situation, Kuroko could do what he wanted since the moment he saw Kagami in front of his house. He slowly walk toward the tall man and caress his cheek before getting on the tips of his toes to reach his lips.

“Don’t worry” whispered Kuroko “everything is gonna be okay.” he told his boyfriend to assure him

“If you say so” replied Kagami cupping Kuroko’s head before leaning forward to return the kiss

When Kagami look up after the kiss, Momoi couldn’t hide her happiness, she seems truly happy for them. She knew how Kagami was struggling since he was back. Now it was over. Both of her friends will be happy together, like her late best friend wanted.

“I know someone who is probably happy now, he can now really rest in peace” she said with tears in the eyes.

“Momoi-san?” slowly asked Kuroko

“Tetsu-kun” began to say the young mother “When Dai-chan gave me the letter I gave you, he told me what he wanted to happen if he had to leave you side. And…he ask me to keep an eye on you two, just to make sure everything was going well”

“So you always knew?” asked Kagami thinking about everything he told her

“Sorry Kagami-kun…I couldn’t say anything”

“Ah, you don’t have to be sorry, I’m just surprised after everything I told you.”

“Yes, I was happy to be your confident, at least I knew what you were thinking” said Momoi with a smile.

“Yes…” replied Kagami smiling at her

“Now everything is set, you can relaxed” added Takao slapping Kagami’s back

“Takao-kun, I would like you to not tell anything to Midorima” said Kuroko looking at Takao in the eyes “ I want to tell him, them, myself.”

“Don’t worry Kuro-chan, I promise you to not say anything about that, you have my word”

Kuroko was relieved, it was his only worry. Knowing Takao he could have told Midorima whom would have told to Akashi and the latter would have come right away asking for explanations. Now that he had Takao promises he could breathe more easily.

The young couple leave later in the evening followed by Kagami not long after.

“Gonna try to pass by tomorrow” said Kagami before leaving

“You can come whenever you want” replied Kuroko with a smile

“Glad to hear that” said Kagami leaning forward to leave a kiss on Kuroko lips before walking to his car.

Both were happy, a step was made, now they had to tell the remaining Generation of Miracle.

 

Friday came and Kagami was at Kuroko door wondering if he should just go in or ring the doorbell. He decides to go for the second option. It wasn’t his home, yet. After pressing the doorbell, Kagami wait a little bit before hearing footsteps on the other side of the door.

Kuroko open the door at smile at him

“You know you can just come in, you don’t have to press the doorbell” said the young man taking his boyfriend jacket

“I wasn’t sure”

“Bakagami, soon this will also be your home too”

“My home too…” Kagami like the idea, he also likes his apartment, but the idea of living with his boyfriend made him happy.

“Give me your bag, I will bring it to the room”

“Tetsu…ya, just tell me where the room is, I can bring it myself”

Kuroko smile at the way Kagami was saying his name

“Guess I will have to make things easier for you” he said to the taller man, before the latter take the direction of the room

“Which is?”

“Tai…if you want to call me Tetsu…you can” he said blushing

Kagami dropped his bag on the floor and walk toward Kuroko before taking him by the waist and closing the gap between their lips.

“Make things easier for me” hummed Kagami “ start by stopping being adorable like that, maybe it will be easier to contain myself” he added kissing his boyfriend

During that second kiss, Kuroko felt Kagami tongue passing his lips, feeling the tongue of someone else in his mouth wasn’t new to him, but it has been a while and kind of miss that feeling.

When they broke they kiss to breathe some air, Kagami smile and walk toward the room on the second floor to put his bag.

When he came back downstairs, he found Kuroko busy in the kitchen preparing their diner.

“What are you making” asked Kagami placing his arm around Kuroko waist, looking over his shoulder

“You will see when it will be in your plate” simply said Kuroko without looking at him

“Haha, can’t wait cause it’s smell really good” said Kagami kissing Kuroko temple before stepping back

He walked to the living room where he sat on the couch and played with Nigou while watching the TV. Once the diner was ready, Kuroko called him to dress the table.

After diner, they got out of the house to take a walk with Nigou and then comeback to cuddle on the couch.

Soon the time to go to bed come and Kuroko asked Kagami if he wanted to take his shower with him. The tall man agreed as long as he kept his hand away from little Kagami, the red-haired was thinking it was too soon for them to do more than just kissing. He really wanted to take his time with Kuroko, he didn’t want to rush anything at least wait until everyone knew it. Kuroko was also okay with that.

After their shower, they were ready to go to bed, Kuroko was maybe not working on the Saturday, but Kagami was the coach of a basketball club and he needed to get up early, they cuddled in the bed and Kuroko fell asleep in Kagami arms.

The next day, Kagami left for the school after eating breakfast with Kuroko, before leaving the house, he told his boyfriend he should be back around 3pm and give him a quick kiss.

Kuroko watch Kagami walk to his car and wait he was gone before going back in the house. Now Kagami was gone to work, he didn’t know what to do. He looked at the time and wondered if Kise was awake at this time. He knew he had to tell the golden-haired young man first about him and Kagami, since he didn’t knew the reaction he would have.

Kuroko wait the mark of 9am before calling his friend hoping he would already be up.

“Kurokocchi!!” happily said Kise over the phone

“Kise-kun, you are already awake?”

“I just get up, just in time to get Kurokocchi call”

“Yes…Kise-kun, I was wondering if you had anything planned today?”

“No, free all day”

“Okay, then can you pass by to my house?”

“Of course” quickly replied Kise happy to go see his friend “Is there anything wrong?”

“Not really” trailed off Kuroko “I just need to discuss something with you” he added

“Okie dokie! gonna be there soon”

“I’m waiting for you then” said Kuroko before hanging up.

After his call with Kise he stared at his phone, wondering if he should text Kagami about Kise coming over. He knew his boyfriend might be hurt if he doesn’t tell him, thus he texted him and tell him not to worry, he would be able to handle Kise alone. Not long before Kise arrive, Kagami text him back to tell him to call if there was anything. Of course he would had rather be there, but maybe it was better that he is absent, at least for Kise.

Kise arrived around 10am and Kuroko greeted him as usual. Kise was like always overly happy to see his friend and apologize for his lack of presence. He had a lot of contracts lately. Kuroko assured him to not worry about that while sitting on the couch.

“What you wanna talk about Kurokocchi?” asked Kise looking at his friend

“Kise-kun…I really don’t know how to tell you this” trailed Kuroko who was clearly looking for his word. He knew he had to be careful about how he will announce it to Kise.

“Is it something important?” asked Kise realizing Kuroko had difficulty finding his word

“Yes it is”

“Something personal? Like the kind influence your life?”

“Yes, it’s really personal”

“Are you the only one concern?”

“No”

Kuroko was kind of happy to see Kise asking questions, questions that he could answer with all honesty. It was easier that way instead of him struggling to find a way to tell Kise he was dating Kagami.

“Do I know that other person?”  
“Yes”

“Are we friend?”

“Yes”

“Hmmm Kagami?” asked Kise who began to understand

“Yes, Kagami is concern”

“You guys…started dating right?”

“Yes…we started..” simply said Kuroko

“When?” wanted to know Kise

“Last Monday”

“So it’s recent, it’s not something you hide from me for months”

“I would never do that, Kise-kun, not to you”

“Who else know?”

“Momoi-san and Takao-kun, but that’s because Takao figure it out”

“So I’m really the first person to whom you tell it?”

“Kise-kun…yes I wanted to tell you first, I mean I’m closer to you than anyone, I thought it would be normally that I tell you first”

“Kurokocchi…, you were also worried by my reaction right?”

“Yes, I was...”

“You know, when you and Aominecchi started to date, I was shocked and a bit jealous, but I got over that, you were in love and I couldn’t do anything about it. After Aominecchi’s death, when Kagamicchi came back, I…somehow knew it will happen. Kagamicchi always loved you I feel like Aominecchi would be happy to see you with him, and I want to see you happy too. So if you are happy with Kagamicchi, I’m happy too.”

Kise reasoning was really similar to Kagami, Kuroko feeling blessed to have such an understanding friend like Kise.

“Yes, Kise-kun, I’m happy with Taiga”

“So there is no problem, as I said, I got the feeling that you two might start dating”

Kuroko look at Kise and smile

“Thank you…Kise-kun”

“But hey, if he is mean with you make sure to let me know, I will take care of him” said Kise with a smile

Both friend continue talking until the afternoon, then Kise had to leave for a meeting concerning is next model contract.

Not long after Kise had left, Kagami arrive with some groceries, the red-haired young man wanted to cook for them tonight and Kuroko didn’t had the heart to tell him no.

During the diner Kuroko talk about how it goes with Kise and tell Kagami that when he announced the news to the other he wanted him to be there. Kagami agreed secretly hoping not being killed by Akashi with scissors.

They got to bed after long hours of cuddling on the couch. Kagami wasn’t working the next day so they could take their time.

Before falling asleep, Kuroko thought about how he will tell the other, hoping it would be as easy as it was with Kise.

 

The Sunday morning when Kuroko woke-up he found Kagami busy making breakfast, Nigou bowl was already filled with dog food and the coffee was almost ready. Seeing Kagami going around in the kitchen felt nice, the icy-blue-haired young man liked what he was seeing. He knew it was only for the weekend, at the end of the day Kagami will go back to his apartment, but, Kuroko also knew Kagami would probably move in soon as the rest of the Generation of Miracle knew about them.

Remembering how well it goes with Kise, Kuroko was now hoping it will go as well with the other. I had the feeling Midorima and Murasakibara will probably not care too much, they will think the same as Kise, as long as he is happy. However Kuroko wasn’t sure of how Akashi will react. Even if they weren’t talking regularly, they were still pretty close. Kuroko knew Akashi actually worry a lot about him even if he doesn’t say it. Kuroko started to think maybe he should do like he did with Kise and speak to Akashi separately.

While he was preparing the breakfast, Kagami quickly glance over his shoulder and notice Kuroko standing beside table, looking at the piece of furniture. He seems in deep thoughts and concerns by what he was thinking. The red-haired decide to stop what he was doing and walk toward his boyfriend who was spacing out.

“Tetsu…” said Kagami putting his large hand on Kuroko cheek “Everything is alright?”

Kuroko was brought back to reality by Kagami, he shook his head, looked at the taller man beside him and smile.

“Tai…yes, I’m okay” he replied “I was just thinking about Akashi-kun”

“Oh right Akashi, you wonder how you will tell him”

“Yes, it has gone well with Kise-kun and I was just hoping it will go well with Akashi too”

“Maybe you can call him and invite him next Saturday, him and the two other, unless you don’t want to tell them here, in your house”

“That can be a good idea” replied Kuroko nodding

“Let’s just hope they will be all free” replied Kagami knowing it might be hard to bring Midorima outside his apartment

“I just have to call Akashi first and ask him to convince the two others if they refused my invitation, they can’t say no to Akashi”

“Haha, that’s right” replied Kagami laughing. He then looked at the oven and asked Kuroko if he was hungry. The latter say yes but he wanted a cup of coffee first. Kagami smiled, kissed the ice-blue-haired temple and walked to the counter to make his boyfriend a warm coffee. Once Kuroko had his cup between the hand, Kagami finished preparing the breakfast. It was an american breakfast style, with bacon, ham and roasted potatoes.

While eating they talk about what they could do today, Kagami suggest a basketball match, Kuroko looked at him like if he was nut and reminds him he had trouble with his leg in the beginning of the week. Kagami try to assure Kuroko his leg was okay, but Kuroko didn’t want him to get hurt. Kagami propose to only shoot the ball, like a shooting contest, the loser has to do what the winner wants. Kuroko consider the option and finally agree. The icy-blue-haired then propose to call Momoi and Takao and invite them. It would be more fun if Takao was there, Kagami would have more challenge. The red-haired agree with the idea. They also both agree to visit Aomine’s grave before the going to the street basketball court.

After the finished eating and clean the kitchen, Kuroko called Momoi to know if Takao was working. Momoi replied he had a day off today and added while laughing he was looking for something to do since she would be gone for the most part of the day.

“You are going somewhere Momoi-san” asked Kuroko over the phone

“Yes!! Meeting Riko and the kid” happily replied the young woman

“Ah Aida-san”

“Yes, we are going to the aquarium”

“That’s great”, do you know if Hyuuga senpai is going?”

“Nope he will stay at home, I try to convince Kazu-chan to do something with him, but he declined saying he was boring when Izuki-senpai wasn’t around”

“I see…Momoi-san, tell Takao-kun to meet me and Taiga to the street basketball court, the one we usually go, we will be there around 2pm. Gonna try to convince Hyuuga-senpai on my side”

“Okie dokie Tetsu-kun” said the young mother before hanging-up with her friend

Kuroko didn’t had too much difficulty to convince his senpai to come, Kagami was even impressed by his boyfriend abilities to convince people.

The young couple left the house not long after noon and headed for the cemetery with Nigou, they talk a lot to the cold stone in front of them, telling Aomine how it was going and about their concern. They left the cemetery around 45 mins later and headed for the basketball court.

The pair arrive at the same time as Takao. The latter asked them if Hyuuga was aware about them, both looked at each other. They completely forgot about that part and Kuroko really wanted to tell the Generation of Miracle member before telling anyone else.

“HAHAHA, I guess you will have to be careful when he will be there” said Takao laughing.

“We will, Takao-kun, don’t worry”

Hyuuga arrived not long after and the shooting contest beginning.

During the first round, Kagami was against Kuroko and Takao was going up against Hyuuga. Without any surprise, Kagami and Hyuuga won their respective match. The final round was more tricky, but Hyuuga manage to win by three points.

After the contest the group headed for a coffee nearby and then go separate ways. Once they were back home, Kuroko noticed the black car park in front of his house and stop walking

“What’s wrong Tetsu” question Kagami looking at his boyfriend

Kuroko point in direction of the car

“That’s Akashi-kun car” he trailed off

“Oh…is he waiting in the car?” asked Kagami walking toward the vehicle

“Probably not” simply replied Kuroko “He have a double of the key” he added

Kagami looked at the smaller man and blinked.

“Aomine gave him a double a while ago” explained Kuroko

“I see.. I guess we have to go see why he is here, we can’t really run from him anyway”

Kuroko smile “You are right, let’s see what he want, we just have to be careful, Akashi is quite observant, like Takao-kun ”

The pair walked into Kuroko’s house.

Inside was waiting Akashi, like they presumed, however he wasn’t alone, Murasakibara and Midorima was with him.

Akashi and Midorima was facing each other in the livingroom and was playing shogi, while Murasakibara was baking in the kitchen.

When Akashi noticed Kuroko was back to his home, he smiled at his friend

“Welcome home”

“Wel-come…home Akashi-kun” replied Kuroko uncertain of what was happening. “Hmmm can I know why you are all three here?” he then ask

“It has been a while since we last saw each other, so I thought to pay you a surprise visit and I bring Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun with me” simply replied Akashi before adding “hope you don’t mind our presence?”

“No! Not at all Akashi-kun, we are just coming back from playing basketball” quickly replied Kuroko looking at Kagami.

“Yes, we played with Takao and Hyuuga senpai” explain the tall red-haired while taking place in the armrest chair letting Kuroko taking place on the couch beside Akashi.

“Oh you began playing?” asked Akashi you seems really curious.

“Well, we only did a shooting contest, last week I walked a bit too much and…Kuroko didn’t want me to force my leg for nothing” explain Kagami rubbing his knee. Was cursing himself, he hesitate before saying Kuroko’s name, he was about to call him Tetsuya. He was sure Akashi had noticed it even if he wasn’t showing it.

“I see” simply said Akashi the eyes locked on the board in front of him

After a moment of awkward silence, Kuroko said he will go checked on Murasakibara to see what he was doing, but before he had time to get up the giant purple-haired arrived with a plate full of cupcakes

“Kagachin, who won the contest” asked the tall man

“Hyuuga senpai” trailed off Kagami

“Dunk idiot…of course you will lose” said Midorima who was looking at the shogi board “There is no chance a monkey like you ever understand the finest in shooting”

“Mido-”

“Well since you are here, hope you will stay for dinner” cut Kuroko before Kagami and Midorima started arguing

“We will be glad to stay” replied Akashi for the two other. Midorima was about to decline the invitation, but the looked Akashi gave him was enough for him to agree.

While Kuroko was preparing the dinner with the help of Kagami, Akashi was looking closely at the tell red-haired, noticing how helpful he was and he couldn’t help but think about how he was reminding him Aomine each time Akashi was coming over. While Kagami could actually cook, both were always around making sure Kuroko have everything on hand.

_“I really have a déjà-vu, feeling_ ” thought Akashi _“Did he already made his move, gonna have to ask him”_

Once the diner was ready, everyone got around the table and eat the delicious dinner prepared by Kuroko. While eating they were talking about their everyday life, Akashi mention some upcoming match, while Murasakibara was complaining about not being able to taste the cake he was preparing.

After they were done eating, Kuroko proposed to Akashi to come back next Saturday if he was free, Akashi gladly accepted making sure the two other understand they will come too.

Kuroko and Kagami watched the former captain of Rakuzan leaving with Midorima and Murasakibara. Once the car was out of their sight. They both get back inside.

Kagami felt on the couch happy to see them leaving while Kuroko was starting to clean the dishes. Hearing his boyfriend moving stuff around in the kitchen, the tall red-haired get back on his feet to give him a hand.

“I’m kind of relief they are not here anymore,however I have the feeling Akashi has his doubts about us” said Kagami while taking a plate to dry it.

“I wouldn’t be surprised, Akashi-kun very observant, like Takao”

“I know…”

Once the kitchen was all clean, the couple cuddled on the couch until it was time for Kagami to leave. Kuroko reluctantly watched his boyfriend leaving. Kagami promises to pass by tomorrow after the club activities.

 

Saturday came fast, too fast if you ask Kagami. He wasn’t really ready to deal with Akashi again. He was wondering how much time he could hold before the shogi player notice anything, even if Kagami was sure the latter already had some doubt about it. He saw how Akashi was looking at him last Sunday. Not that he was afraid of him, okay maybe a little bit, but he didn’t know how to be with Kuroko when the former captain of Rakuzan was around. The shogi player, he always had sharp eyes and always knew how to read the other. Kagami was sure, if Akashi haven’t already had his doubts, after today's dinner, he will be aware of it for sure.

If Kuroko was worried about it, he didn’t show it at all, not once he mentioned it, in fact he seems to look forward to see Akashi and the two other again. This time now that he knew they were coming, he was able to plan the dinner in advance. He decide to make sushi with a miso soup in as entrée and tiramisu for dessert. He always wanted to try doing them, now he had the occasion, plus Kagami would be there to help him. He knew how of a good cook was Kagami so if he wasn’t sure of anything, he knew his lover would help him. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Not because it was Akashi, but because the last time he received Akashi in his house was not long after Aomine’s death, it wasn’t a pleasant memory and Kuroko wanted to create a new one.

During the day, Kuroko and Kagami made the grocery, they were missing some ingredients and soon as they were back they started preparing everything. Kagami took care of the rice, Kuroko tried more than once to make sticky rice in the past, but each time he failed miserably. While the red-haired was preparing it, Kuroko closely watch how he was doing. Once the rice has started, they cut the fish and vegetable and prepare the seaweed. After Kagami quickly prepare some dips for the sushi before starting the miso soup while Kuroko was trying to figure out how to make a tiramisu.

The trio arrived around 3pm, Midorima seems pretty displeased to be there once again, the tall green-haired didn’t understand why he needed to be there too, but Murasakibara seems genuinely happy to see his former teammate once again. Kuroko wasn’t really done and the tall purple-haired propose to help him to make the dessert. Kuroko tried to decline the offer, but the look on Murasakibara face was telling him it was Akashi idea, Kagami needed to be free, their former captain needed to talk to him about a certain matter.

Once Kagami was out of the kitchen he was looking for something to do. He didn’t feel like having a conversation with Midorima, each time they were talking together, they always end-up arguing. Akashi propose they could go walk Nigou. Kagami felt something fishy, why on Earth Akashi would want to walk the dog with him? Kagami knew he couldn’t decline it would be even more suspicious, thus he just agree to walk the little black and white fur ball.

Both men walked in silence and heavy and awkward silence. Kagami try to figure what to say, but he wasn’t able to find anything. He just looked at the little dog walking beside him.

Before he realized it, he was in front of the cemetery, he froze, why Akashi brought him here? He figured they will visit Aomine’s grave, but why now. Somewhere deep inside him, Kagami knew Akashi knew Kuroko and him were dating. He just. felt. it.

They both walk to Aomine’s grave and Akashi stood in front of it, in silence, paying his respects to his late friend, before turning his maroon-eyes toward Kagami

“You know Kagami-kun, I wasn’t sure when Kuroko and Aomine began to date. After all what happened during the middle-school and during the first year of high-school, I really thought they would never go back to how they were in the beginning. Plus you were there, the new light of Kuroko. I have to say when they began dating, I first thought of you. I thought about how you would take it. You were slowly losing your shadow, he was going back to his former light. I was afraid you felt cheated and you became bitter about it. But I guess I was wrong, you accept it and then move back in America. When I first heard the news of you moving back, I have to admit I was a bit shocked, I never thought you would leave Kuroko side, even if he was dating someone else than…you”

Kagami looked at Akashi, he didn’t know what to say, what to think. Akahi actually worried about how he would take the news of Kuroko and Aomine dating, he actually care about how he was feeling. The tall red-haired, never thought the shogi player could actually be able of the kind of thing. And he was slightly bothered by the smaller man last sentence, did Akashi always knew he had feelings for Kuroko? Did Akashi already figured out they were now dating? All the question was swirling in his head. But he didn’t had time to say anything, to ask anything

“Kagami, when I knew you were back, I was kind of relieved. I know, I’m not always around, but after Aomine’s death, I was really worried about Kuroko, however when I saw you, I knew everything would be okay, I knew you were back for him. Now I just hope you take good care of our phantom member, like Aomine did”

Kagami licked his lips, clear his throat

“That’s what I’m aiming to do” he said

“Glad to hear it, now let’s head back to your future home, I know someone who is probably worried”

“Yes…, does the other are also aware of it?”

“I told them what I was thinking and they said it wouldn’t be surprising”

Kagami was relieved, Kuroko and him will not have to figure out how to tell them they were dating.

The pair get back to Kuroko house, Kagami explain everything to his boyfriend. He could see how relieved he was. They could now date without worrying about the other.

During the dinner, they walk about their past week. Kuroko question Midorima about his studies, the latter replied he had good result at his last exam and was looking forward to his internship. Akashi complemented Kuroko and Kagami for the meals, Kagami said all the compliment should go to Kuroko since he was the one who did the most

“I just gave him a hand here and there” said Kagami scratching his head

“Taiga…can you just take the compliment at it his” said Kuroko with a smile “You did more than you think”

After the diner Murasakibara and Midorima gave a hand to Kagami while he was cleaning everything, during this time Kuroko and Akashi were talking in the living room.

“How everything goes” ask the maroon-eyed “Are you dating for a long time?”  
“About two weeks” replied Kuroko glancing at the kitchen

“Kuroko-kun, you don’t have to be worry about him, they will not do anything” said Akashi laughing

“…Sorry…I really planned to announce you properly”

“I know, don’t worry about that, is he already living here? Last weekend he was here too”

“Haha, no, not yet, we wanted to wait you all know about it, but now that is done, I know it will be soon”

“Did you talk to your parents about Kagami-kun?”

“We will go see them tomorrow after going on Daiki’s grave

“You are still visiting it each week?

“Yes…I have too, Akashi-kun, Kagami is back for me but also cause Daiki asked him to come back and take care of me”

“I see…”

Once the three tall men were finished in the kitchen, they joined Kuroko and Akashi in the living room. The shogi player let his place beside Kuroko to Kagami and walk to sit beside Midorima. They continue their talk until late in the evening.

Once the trio left, Kuroko cuddle against his lover side and place his hand across his chest. He was happy to have the tall red-haired by his side.

“Say Taiga, now they all know it, when are you planning to move in?”

“If we can talk to your parent tomorrow about us, maybe…next weekend”

Kuroko straight up upon hearing Kagami last word and asked him twice if he really wanted to move next weekend.

“Of course I also have to speak to the landlord about the contract, but since my rent is finishing soon, I figure I could just pay the remaining month”

“Taiga…you really want to move next weekend?”

“Do you?”

“Yes, of course, I want to have you here with me”

“Then it’s settled, but only when your parents will know it.

“Of course”

Kuroko nuzzled against Kagami’s neck and left little soft kiss before slowly getting to his lover’s lips

“I’m happy Kagami Taiga to have you here with me

“I’m happy too Kuroko Tetsuya” replied the red-haired, before returning his kiss

They stay together on the couch, watching some random japanese horror movie, before getting to bed. They had to be in shape tomorrow. Kagami will meet for the first time Kuroko’s parent and he started to get anxious.

Before closing the light, Kuroko repeated to Kagami that everything would be alright. They took it very well when he announced them he was dating Aomine, he didn’t see why it would be different with him.

“They already know you, don’t worry everything’s gonna be alright”

“If you say so”

Kuroko smile and close the light before getting under the blanket close to Kagami. The latter pass his arms under the icy-blue-haired man head and embrace him.

He tries to sleep without thinking about what will happen the next day, he was nervous, but since Kuroko didn’t seems to be, why would he be.

The last thing he thought before falling asleep is how good he was feeling to have the one he always loved sleeping in his arm.

 

Sunday morning, the young couple woke-up early, they wanted to pass by Aomine’s grave before heading for Kuroko’s parents house. They both knew they will also visit it after, but they wanted some kind of blessing before going.

Kagami already knew Kuroko’s parent, but the first time they met them, it was during their first year of high-school, they were only friends and they didn’t have any kind of feelings toward each other. Now it was different, now Kagami was dating Tetsuya, their son.

Even though Kuroko’s parent was aware of their son's sexual orientation, and open about it, as long as their son was happy nothing else mattered; Kagami was still nervous about meeting them. Would they approved their relationship, it’s not because they approved Kuroko relation with Aomine, they will approve Kuroko relation with him and it’s not because they were knowing him they will approve it either. The last memory they had from him is when he left for the USA, when he made their son cried.

The other thing that was making him nervous is that he wasn’t sure if he should be honest with them, tell them why he left and why he is back, unlike what he did with Kuroko. Maybe if he tell them the truth right from the beginning, they will see how honest he is regarding his feelings toward their son.

As much as Kagami let the event happened, without forcing them, as much now he wanted to control them. Kuroko had to reassure him more than once, telling him everything will be okay.

The couple left the house around 9 am and after a brief stop at the cemetery, they headed toward Kuroko’s parents

Closer they were getting, more nervous Kagami was coming, he was nervously tapping the steering wheel with his finger, biting his lower lip. Seeing how his boyfriend was stressed Kuroko reach out for his hand and squeezed it between his own, locking finger with his.

“Taiga, everything is gonna be okay, stop stressing out, they already know you” said Kuroko with a reassuring tone.

“They know me as your friend, not as your boyfriend” counter Kagami, looking at the name on the gate. “How they reacted when you told them I was back” he asked still looking for the house.

“They were happy when I told them – it’s the next one – they knew I would have someone on who I could count, we were best friends, Taiga the only difference between now and then is now I share my bed with you, I wake-up in the safety of your arms.”

“For you it might not make a big difference, but for them it might, maybe you should have told them over the phone and then we just had to explain how it happen” said Kagami while parking the car in front of the house.

“Taiga, you are the one who told me to not tell them over the phone, that it wasn’t the kind of news you can announced in a phone call, remember?”

“You shouldn’t have listened to me, I’m an idiot” replied Kagami the eyes locked on the front door, expecting it to open at any moment.

“Yes, you are .an .idiot” replied Kuroko with a smile “An idiot that I love he added placing his hand on Kagami’s cheek to caress it, in the hope it will appease his boyfriend.

Kagami place his hand over Kuroko’s hand and took it to kiss the pale finger of his lover. He wasn’t totally reassured, but he couldn’t turn over and run away. He had to met Kuroko’s parents, he wanted to meet them before moving in with Kuroko.

The couple got out of the car and the red-haired took a package sitting on the backseat. Kagami wasn’t sure of what he should bring to Kuroko’s parent, if he had more time he would have bake something, but the dinner with Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara took most of their time, therefore they stopped at Murasakibara’s bakery to buy fresh made cupcakes.

Soon as they passed the metal gate, the house’s front door swing open and a little woman come to greet them with a warm smile.

“Tetsuya! Dear” said the little woman walking toward his son.

“Good morning mother” replied the icy-blue-haired young man while hugging his mother

“Dear, you really look good – oh Kagami-kun I’m really happy to see you” quickly said Kuroko’s mother seeing the tall red-haired

“Kuroko-san, it’s nice to see you too” replied Kagami with a little bow

“Kagami-kun, Kuroko-san is my husband, me it’s Hanako, remember?” said the little woman squeezing Kagami’s arm

Kagami laugh and smile, “Yes, I do remember” he said

“It’s really nice to see you two, really”

“We are happy to see you too, mom. Where is dad?” asked Kuroko who expected to see his father with his mother.

“Haha, your father is probably still cursing about the desk he just bought” answered Hanako

“He probably try to assemble it without looking at the instructions booklet” said Kuroko with a smile

“Exactly” simply replied his mother “Let’s go inside, it’s began to be a bit chilly” she said taking both young man arms

Once inside the house, the trio were greeted by some unintelligible yelling coming from the second floor. Mr. Kuroko was still trying to figure out how to put the pieces of the desk together.

Kuroko and his mother was trying to hold back their laugh while Kagami was wondering if he should go give Kuroko’s father a hand.

“HONEY!” screamed Hanako from the genkan “TETSU AND KAGAMI-KUN ARE HERE!”

The trio heard more curse and noise coming from the second floor before seeing Mr. Kuroko coming down the stairs.

“Hi young man, hope you are here to help me with the uncooperative stupid furniture” he said as greeting

“Good morning, dad” replied Kuroko who decide to ignore his dad request

“What kind of son are you, not wanting to pass quality time with you old man”

“No sure we can call “Let’s build a desk with daddy” quality time” retorted Kuroko glancing at his mother who was biting back her laugh

“Maybe Kagami-kun will be nicer than you and help me” said Mr. Kuroko looking at the tall red-haired man

Kagami didn’t knew what to reply, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to assist Kuroko’s father, however he knew he would give a better impression if he accepts to help him

“If you need any help, I’m willing to give you a hand” replied Kagami

“See Tetsuya, I knew your friend was nicer than you” said Mr Kuroko before heading back upstairs followed by Kagami after he gave Kuroko the cupcakes he was still holding

Kuroko and his mother look at the two males and shook their head.

“Seriously, hopefully he will not be too hard on that poor Kagami-kun”

“Taiga is more patient than he look like” said Kuroko laughing

“Taiga?” trailer off Kuroko’s mother “The last person you called by their first name was Daiki” she said

Kuroko looked at his mother without knowing what to reply. He had made the mistake to call Kagami by his first name in front of his mother, it wasn’t really the way he wanted to tell her they were dating.

Seeing his son was trying to give her an explanation, Mrs. Kuroko smile

“Dear, you know if you two are dating, you can just tell me, even if I already knew it”

“Mom…”

“It’s okay, no one expected you to stay single for the rest of your life, plus I know Kagami-kun really care about you”

“Taiga, do care about me, that’s why he is back”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, but I would rather wait after father before telling you everything”

“It’s alright Dear, while we are waiting for our men, we can talk about how are your day at work” she assured with a smile.

About an hour passed before Kuroko’s father and Kagami came back from the second floor after finishing to assemble the desk. Strangely from the moment Kagami began to help him, Mr. Kuroko didn’t curse only once.

Once they were all four around the table, Mrs. Kuroko announced to her husband their son have to tell them something really important.

“Kagami and him are dating” began to say Mr. Kuroko “It’s not really hard to guess it, even for me”

“Mr. Kuroko” began to say Kagami without really knowing what he wanted to tell

“Dad..how did you…figured?” asked Kuroko surprised by his father

Mr. Kuroko smiled and laughed “Son, just by the way you looked at him when he followed me and the way your eyes brighten when he came back”

Kuroko felt his face becoming warmer, he was kind of embarrassed by how obvious he was, him who no one can normally read.

“Dad…”

“Son, we are your parents and parents know that kind of thing without having their child to tell them” calmly said Mr. Kuroko

“Dear, as parents, the most important thing for us is for you to be happy and I’m sure you will be happy with Kagami-kun” added Mrs. Kuroko with a gentle smile.

The icy-blue-haired young man pushed a sigh of relief, he considered himself lucky to have such understanding parents. Like when he announced to them he was dating Aomine a few years ago, his parents welcome the news of him dating Kagami very well.

Seeing how well the announcement was received, Kagami didn’t felt the need to them tell about why he left and why he came back. If they ask, he will tell them, as for now it could wait. Yes, it have its importance, since he wouldn’t be back if it wasn’t of Aomine’s request. Now that he was thinking about it, even if he loved Kuroko all those year while trying to deny and forget his feeling for the icy-blue-haired young man, the only reason why Kagami was back it’s because Aomine’s requested it. If the late ace of Touou haven’t sent him this letter, Kagami would probably still be in the USA pondering on what to do with it life now his dream of become a professional basketball player was shattered. He was wondering if Kuroko already realized that fact. Kagami was sure to be honest about his feelings, but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how Kuroko was feeling, even if the latter told him he was happy to see him, even after knowing why he was back. Would he still love him the same if Kagami tell him he wouldn’t be back if it wasn’t of Aomine’s request? Kagami decide he would have to speak to Kuroko in private about that matter. For know he wanted to enjoy this moment pass with Kuroko and his parents.

They continue discussing about their everyday life. Kagami told Kuroko’s parents about his motorcycle accident, he also told them even if he wasn’t able to play basketball like he used to, he still enjoyed the sport. While saddened about Kagami’s accident information, Kuroko’s parents were happy to hear that now everything was fine and they were happy to see their son happy again with someone his love and loved him back.

Soon the time for the couple to leave came. Kuroko and Kagami left the family house, promising to come back soon. Kuroko embrace his mother while Kagami was shaking hands with Mr . Kuroko. The older man looked at the red-haired and smile “Welcome in the family son”, Kagami couldn’t hide his blush and Kuroko laugh seeing how flustered his boyfriend was.

The couple left and headed to the cemetery like it was planned. In front of Aomine’s grave, Kagami took a moment to thank his late rival, that request means more that Kagami originally thought, if it wasn’t of that request, the hole in Kagami heart would never be filled. Now he was full of his love and of the love Kuroko was giving him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously didn't thought the chapter would have be ready to be post today.   
> Chapter 4 is formed by part 10 to 14 of the original story posted on my blog. On the blog "New Life" have 21 part and an extra story.   
> Since each chapter is formed by 3 to 4 part, I should have at least 2 more chapters to post after this one.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Kagami worried a lot  
> \- Moving day  
> \- Aomine's first anniversary death.

The young couple was back to Kuroko’s place late in the afternoon, Nigou was happy to see both of them, him who had to stay alone at home for the most part of the day. The icy-blue-haired man took the little dog in his arm and ruffled his fur. Kagami looked at them smiling, knowing soon this scene will be part of his everyday life when he will move in, but before that he wanted to be sure that is what Kuroko also wanted even if he already told him that what he was wishing for.

The red-haired waited for his lover to put the little black and white dog on the floor and clear out his throat:

“Tetsu, there is something I wanna talk with you” he said slowly, not sure on how to approach the question.

“What is it?"

“Hmm maybe we should go sit in the living room, the house entrance is not really the place to talk about that”.

Kuroko tilted his head, wondering what Kagami wanted to talk about, but agree to go sit in the living room. The young man sat on the couch while his boyfriend took place on the armed chair next to him. He saw Kagami was nervous, the latter was rubbing his palm on his tight, looking for his word.

“Taiga, what is it?” asked Kuroko worried by his lover attitude

“You know” began to say Kagami “I realize one thing, if it wasn’t of Aomine request, I wouldn’t be here with you. I realize that even if I knew he had passed away, if he haven’t made the request, I would have been still in the USA.”

“I see…Taiga, do you love me? I mean even if you were still in America, even knowing I was alone, those feelings you have for me would they be still there?”

“Of course, it doesn’t change the fact that I never stopped loving you and I still love you…it just-”

“Then that’s all that matters, that you love me, Taiga, if you didn’t loved me you wouldn’t had come back right?”

Taiga smile and let out a sigh, Kuroko always had his way to ease everything by his word and his way of seeing things “You are right, the reason why I’m back it’s because I love you”. Kagami get up a sat next to Kuroko on the couch. He passed his arm around Kuroko shoulder to bring him closer. He looked at the icy-blue-haired and smile “Do I really deserve you tho” he said kissing Kuroko temple.

“Bakagami” replied Kuroko laughing before turning his head toward his boyfriend to reach his lips. “So any more worries?” he then ask.

“No..no more worries”

“That means you will move soon?”

“Is it really what you want? You really want me to live with you in the house you and Aomine bought?”

“You know, I’m pretty sure he is cursing you right now, if he could get up from his grave, he would walk here and kick your ass” said Kuroko with half a smile

“I get it, I get it, I stop with my question, from your reaction I guess you really want me to come to live with you here”

“Yes, Taiga, that’s what I want” said Kuroko getting on his knees to kiss Kagami

Kagami took him by the waist and made him sit on him, he wanted to have him closer, he wanted to feel him. Having his lover sitting on him, made the red-haired realize they will most probably have sex. If Kuroko was use to that, Kagami had no idea of what to do. Like if he was reading his mind, Kuroko looked at him and told him to no worry about that now.

“One thing at the time, we will get there only when you will be ready,” he said with a smile before softly kissing Kagami’s lips.

Not long after dinner time came and the couple settle Kagami’s moving while they were eating. Kagami explain to Kuroko, he will have to talk to his landlord. He didn’t think it would cause any problem, he only had a month left to his contract, thus he could still pay it even if he was moving.

“I gonna also have to warn my parents too,” he said with a pensive voice

“Right your parents…we haven’t spoke to them yet”

“Truth, but they know why I decide to leave the USA, I had to tell them”

“I see…”

“Sorry I should have told you”

“No no it’s okay, I just hope being able to meet them one day and introduce myself as your life partner, not only as a friend” said Kuroko looking at his plate  
“You will have your chance, I’m pretty sure they will want to come visit us, once I will move in” replied Kagami laughing.

After finishing eating and cleaning the kitchen, they decide to take a walk with Nigou. The night was a bit chilly and Kuroko had forgotten his glove. Kagami did what any good boyfriend would do, he took Kuroko’s hand and shove it with his large hand in the pocket of his jacket. Kuroko couldn’t help but smile at how caring Kagami was. He thought about what Kagami said earlier and wonder if he was really deserving the attention Kagami was giving him.

Back to the house, they relaxed in front of the TV, before taking their bath, for once Kuroko manage to convince Kagami to wash himself as the same time as him. “Not planning anything on you, don’t worry” Kuroko who was trying to ease up Kagami “It’s not the first time we are in the same bath”

“Onsen and here are different” counter Kagami, but seeing how badly Kuroko wanted to take his bath with him Kagami flinch and give up.

Once the bath taken, they prepared to go to bed, since both were working the next morning. Kagami got under the blanket first and Kuroko followed to cuddle against him. He wasn’t cold, he just wanted to feel Kagami’s next to him, feel his presence. Soon he will be able to feel it every night.

The next morning, Kagami woke-up first and after feeding the dog, he started to prepare breakfast and bento for their lunch at the same time. Kuroko woke-up to the smell of coffee in the house. While he loved Aomine, he found himself lucky to have Kagami, who was a great cook, around, he will not be the only one to cook anymore. His late lover tried more than once to make a decent meal, but it wasn’t always a success. Kuroko removed the blanket and put his feet on the floor. Getting up from the bed, he heard footsteps outside the room. Kagami slowly opened the door, he had a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Good morning, I was coming to see if you were awake” he said to Kuroko giving him his cup of coffee along with a short kiss

“Good morning, I just woke-up” replied Kuroko “thank you for the coffee”

“Don’t have to thank me, breakfast is almost ready”

“Okay coming down soon”

Kagami get out from the room, close the door behind him and headed back to the kitchen where the breakfast was waiting to be served.

During the time he was waiting for Kuroko to come, the red-haired finished to prepare their lunch for the day and pack them nicely in the box. Kuroko arrive not long after, when he saw the bento on the counter he smile, he was feeling really lucky.

After they have done eating, they left for work, Kagami drive Kuroko to his workplace, when the icy-blue-haired get out from the car, Kagami reminded him that he will be there late , he wanted to speak as fast as possible to his landlord, he told him not wait for him to eat. Kuroko nodded and smiled then wished him a good day before closing the door and walk to the building.

The day passed quickly, before he realized it, Kagami was already coaching the basketball team and right after the practice he headed for his apartment hoping the landlord was there.

He spoke to the old man about his project of moving out before the end of his contract, while the landlord was sad to lose a good resident, he told him to not worry about that last month “Just be happy in your new life Kagami-san and don’t worry about the rest” he told to the red-haired with a smile, but the young man really insisted to pay that last month. After, Kagami headed for his apartment to take some more clothes before taking the direction of Kuroko’s house, his future home.

The icy-blue-haired was happy to hear about the landlord reaction and proposed Kagami to help him to make his boxes “I’m sure Kise-kun and Takao-kun will be happy to help” he told Kagami. Kuroko seems really happy to see Kagami finally moving in and if Kuroko was happy, Kagami was happy. Seeing Kuroko eyes sparkling, was the only thing Kagami wanted.

It was Monday and the young couple decide Kagami will move in the coming Sunday. Kuroko called Kise and Takao to ask for some help. While Takao couldn’t, since he was working, Kise gladly accept and proposed to called Murasakibara, the gentle giant will not probably be much help but Kise says he will try to convince him.

After his lover told him about Kise intention, Kagami laugh and said that if they wanted to have Murasakibara help, they needed to call Akashi.

“Oh that’s a good idea, let’s called Akashi-kun” exclaimed Kuroko taking his phone to call his former captain. Kagami was about to protest, but seeing how Kuroko was excited, he just decided to let him do and call all the people he wanted. In the end, Kuroko ends-up calling Akashi – who decided to call Murasakibara – Hyuuga, Izuki, Teppei, Furihata, Mitobe and Koganei and from that group only Hyuuga and Mitobe couldn’t come. Teppei was happy to give a hand to his kouhai and Izuki promise to have cool pun to tell them. Kuroko began to wonder if they should call Himuro, Kagami stopped him and assure him that he will take care of it.

The idea of asking Himuro to help for the moving, made Kagami realize that he didn't tell the one he used to call “big brother” yet about Kuroko and him. While most of their friends knew it – once Takao had the okay to speak, him and his big mouth spread the news – Kagami wasn’t sure if anyone told Himuro. Kagami glaced at the clock, it wasn’t too late to call him, the red-haired took his phone and dialed Himuro phone number.

The black-haired pick up the call after the second rings, while he was surprised by his junior call. Since the last time they saw each other a few months ago at the surprise gathering in Akashi summer mansion, they haven’t talk much. They occasionally called each other, but it was more courtesy call then anything else. The day Kagami decided to move back in America, something changed in their relation. It wasn’t like it was before. Not that Himuro was holding some kind of grudge against him for not telling him about his plan, but their relationship was now kind of awkward.

“Taiga!! Didn’t expect your call” said Himuro

“Good evening Tatsu, hope I don’t disturb you”

“Good evening Taiga, not at all”

“Okay. ..Hmmm cause I really have to talk to you, but I’m not sure it’s the kind of thing I should tell you over the phone” said Kagami with an uncertain voice.

“O…kay, you make me curious, is everything alright?” asked Himuro worried about what Kagami could want to tell him “Are you going back in the USA?”

“No!! Really not, don’t have any plans to go back in America…not even to get buried there”

“Oooh you met someone here? Now I’m really curious”

Kagami was kind of happy by Himuro reaction, he knew their relationship was awkward since the day he decided to move back in the USA without telling him, but knowing he wanted to know what was happening, made the red-haired happy.

“Yes but… I really feel like I should talk to you in person about that”

“Okay, gonna be in Tokyo this Friday, so if you want we can go eat somewhere and take a drink”

“That’s work for me” replied Kagami with enthusiasm.

“Okay, Taiga, see you Friday then” said Himuro before hanging-up

“Yeah, see you Friday!”

Kagami hung-up with Himuro and pushed a sigh of relief. Even if he didn’t know how it will go on Friday, He was still relieved to see his friend was willing to meet up with him.

“So how did it goes” asked Kuroko after Kagami finished his call with Himuro “You gonna see him Friday?”

“Yes, gonna see him on Friday..I will not be home for dinner” said Kagami hoping his lover will not be too disappointed

“It’s okay” replied Kuroko with a smile

Kagami smile back at him and get closer. The red-haired passed his arm around his lover waist while the latter was passing his around his neck.

“I’m really happy to be back” said Kagami leaning forward to let a kiss on the soft lips of Kuroko

“I’m happy that you are back” replied Kuroko returning the kiss”

**

Friday came and Kagami met with Himuro in a sushi bar near the red-haired workplace. They began by talking about their everyday life and how their work was going. Himuro question a bit more Kagami about his accident and told him he regret not being able to be by his side at that moment. Kagami replied it was okay, his parents were with him pretty much every day so he was never alone. Then Himuro look at his friend and smile:

“You seems really happy Taiga, despite not being able to fulfill your dream, you are here smiling” said Himuro

“Really, I look that happy?” asked Kagami scratching the back of his head

“Yes…and I am pretty sure the reason behind that is the person you meet”

“That’s not wrong, but… I already knew this person, in fact you know that person too”

“Oh really? I am even more curious now”

“Well to tell you the truth, I came back to Japan because someone requested me to take care of that person if anything happen”

“Wait you mean… Oh shit KUROKO!!!”

Kagami wasn’t sure how he should react to Himuro realization, he wanted to tell him to not scream in the restaurant and laugh all at the same time.

“Somehow I knew you will get it, even if I don’t give a lot of hint” said Kagami laughing

“So you are dating-”

“Kuroko, yes he is the reason why I’m back and why I’m happy”

“Wait…so who requested you to take care of him” asked Himuro a little confused

“Aomine…he sent me a letter a few years ago” trailed off Kagami

“Oh…”

“So here why I’m back”

“Are you guys already living together?”

“No, I didn’t move yet, I wanted to let the remaining members of the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko’s parents know before”

“I see and they know it? Like all those people?”

“Yes…I have to say I was sure Murasakibara would have told you”

“Ah…Atsushi, he spend more time thinking about his next cake than calling me, in fact if I want news from him, I need to come to get them…anyway when are you planning to move?”

“Tomorrow after the practice”

“Need any help”

“Haha, if you want, But there are a lot of people who will already be there helping”

“The more the merrier” said Himuro all smile

“It’s up to you, if you wanna help you are welcome”

“It’s set then, gonna be there tomorrow with all the other, do you have a lot of boxes to pack?”

“Not really, pretty sure Tetsuya already started to pack them, he is probably more excited than me”

“Haha, excited Kuroko, I would pay to see that” said Himuro

This reflexion made Kagami laugh, it is true Kuroko never really shown an excited side. Knowing he would be one of the few whom will be able to see that side of the icy-blue-haired young man made Kagami happy.

Himuro watched Kagami smiling, the latter seems to be really happy now, thus he couldn’t help but smile a bit more

“What is it’s” suddenly asked Kagami noticing his friend smile

“I was just thinking about how happy you look, and I seriously envy you” trailed off Himuro playing with his water glasses

“Tatsu, seriously don’t tell me you are single? I mean you have always been quite popular” teased Kagami

“Yup single, I do have my eyes on someone, but that someone seems to prefer the company of frosting and flour than mine”

“Tatsu… If you don’t tell Murasakibara he will never noticed it, he is the kind of person you need to explain thing” said Kagami looking his friend in the eyes

“I know it’s just that I haven’t really got the chance to spend time with him, I can only come during the weekend and he work most of the time…except for this weekend which is weird”

“Oh… that probably because Akashi ask him to help us…he probably took off for that”

“Wait..Atsushi will be there to help you tomorrow and Sunday?”

“Yes…don’t be hard on him, he probably forgot to tell you”

Himuro let out sigh “I asked him since he wasn’t working if he wanted to go somewhere with me, he said he already had plan…so I was a bit disappointed and I got a bit mad at him”

“Ah…,now you know the true…”

“Well, I guess I will still pass the day with him after all” said Himuro with a small smile.

“Yes…, Tatsu, I’m serious…tell him, if you don’t I set you both up with Kise’s help”

“Okay okay I get it Taiga” quickly replied Himuro with his hand in front of him while laughing.

The two friends continue talking until the restaurant was about to close for the night. After leaving the restaurant, they took separate way, Himuro took the direction of Murasakibara house while Kagami headed for his apartment.

While Kagami was meeting with Himuro, Kuroko decided to start packing Kagami’s belongings at the apartment. Even if their were expecting a lot of help, if they had less to prepare during the weekend faster it will be, plus Kagami had a practice with the junior high basketball team he coaches until two in the afternoon.

The icy-blue-haired young man decide to start by Kagami bedroom, the room wasn’t really big and there wasn’t a lot of things to pack up, mostly clothing and picture frame. It was going well, even if he was alone, he could take his time, plus Kagami told him he will come to join him later. He first decided to remove the picture from the wall, a lot of them were from their high school time, on some Kuroko noticed Aomine smiling. Seeing his late boyfriend made him smile and sad at the same time. Those days were goods one, it was before Aomine and him start dating. Kuroko wondered if Kagami was already loving him at this time, “ I wonder how my life would have been if I had noticed Kagami feeling before Aomine’s” he said to himself. After finishing putting the picture away, he turned his attention to the closet and then he took care of the dresser.

Reaching the bottom drawer, Kuroko took the clothes out and while doing it a white envelope fell on the floor. The icy-blue-haired young man took it and flip it to see what it was. He recognized the handwriting immediately “Daiki…” Kuroko didn’t knew what to do with the envelope, he wanted to read what was inside, but he wasn’t sure of how Kagami, his present boyfriend would react. The curiosity got the better of him and Kuroko decide to sit on the bed and take out the paper.

If he had any doubt about the sender, now Kuroko was certain, this letter was written by Aomine, it definitely was his handwriting. His late boyfriend was talking about how life was going on their side, explaining how the icy-blue-haired was liking his job with the kid and how he missed his friend, it really seems like a normal letter, just to tell how life was going. Kuroko was thinking to fold the letter back in the envelope, when he read the word “request”

“Bakagami…I have a special request for you, you know how my job can be dangerous, the other day I guy attacked me with a kitchen knife, the bastard was beating his wife when we got the call. Each day, when I leave the house, I’m never sure if I will get back home by his side. So I have a special request…see that like a last will, if anything happen to me, if one day I don’t go back home, I want you to come back in Japan to take care of Kuroko. I’m sure you tried to forget about those feeling you have for him, but I’m also sure you weren’t able to do it. No matter the rivalry there were between you and me, we shared something, our love for our Shadow, and I think you are the only one fit to take care of him, if I’m not there anymore. So please for the sake of your love for him, comeback if I came to disappear from his life”

Kuroko read that part more than once and the more he reads, the more he wanted to cry, his late boyfriend really did everything he could to make sure Kuroko wasn’t alone.

When Kagami arrive to his apartment, Kuroko was still sitting on the bed with the letter between his hand, part of the writing has been smudged by the tear that fell on it.

The red-haired walk close to Kuroko and crouch down, putting a hand on his knee, he didn’t have to ask what his boyfriend was reading, the expression he was wearing was enough to tell Kagami, Kuroko had found the letter Aomine sent him.

“Hey…he loved you so much that he ask his rival to take care of you and you know what, I’m glad he did” said Kagami rubbing Kuroko knee to comfort him

“Taiga…” was the only thing Kuroko could say

Kagami get on the bed beside Kuroko and pass his arm around him, Kuroko just lean on Kagami, cuddled and cried

“Thank you for being here Taiga…really thank you”

“I’m not the one you should thank, you know, if it wasn’t of that letter he sent I wouldn’t be here with you”

“I know..” replied Kuroko wiping tears that was falling down his cheek with the back of his hand

“But, now that I’m here I will make sure you never cry again, except if it’s happy tear”

Kuroko lift his head to look at Kagami in the eyes smile before kissing him.

They stayed in this position for a few minutes, after they got up from the bed and Kuroko fold back the letter in the envelope before putting it away.

“I’m done with your room” said Kuroko to Kagami “I left you clothes for tomorrow, but the rest is already in the boxes”

“You know you didn’t had to do so much” replied Kagami looking at his room

“I know, but it will be faster tomorrow”

Kagami smile and get closer to Kuroko to kiss him, telling how lucky he was and then ask him if he wanted to take his bath with him which Kuroko gladly accepted.

The young couple got to bed not long after their bath. Kuroko cuddle in the safety of Kagami’s arms and quickly fell asleep.

**  
The next morning Kagami woke-up and quickly prepare himself before heading for the practice. Kuroko was still sleeping when he left and the red-haired didn’t had the heart to waking him up. Kagami left a quick kiss on his lover forehead, pet Nigou’s head and silently left the apartment heading for the school and the kid he was coaching.

Kuroko woke-up about an hour later, looked around wondering where he was before realizing he wasn’t in his house but in Kagami’s apartment . He lay back on his back and stare at the ceiling until the little dog came to nuzzled against the hands of his master. The icy-blue-haired young man raised his head a look at his fluffy friend and smile

“Yes Nigou, I’m getting up”

Removing the blanked, Kuroko got out of bed and walk to the kitchen where he prepared himself coffee before feeding the dog. He then slowly began to prepare his own breakfast. After finishing eating, Kuroko went outside for a walk where he crossed the path with the landlord. The old man was surprised to see a new face around, Kuroko explained to him that he was Kagami’s friend and he was there to give him a hand to move.  
“Kagami-san have really good friend, good as he is,” said the landlord continuing on his way.

Kuroko laugh replying Kagami was indeed a really good friend before continuing his walk.

When Kuroko came back to Kagami’s apartment, Kise was waiting in front of the door

“Kurokocchi!!” exclaimed the model

“Kise-kun! Nice to see you, you are early, did expect you to be there now” replied Kuroko unlocking the door.

“Haha I know, but I wanted to make Kagamicchi a surprise, it will be cool if everything was packed before he comes back from work, so I ask the people to come early”

“I see, thank you Kise-kun”

“Akashicchi should be here soon with Murasakibara and Himuro…and maybe Midorimacchi”

“Not maybe” said a voice behind Kise

“Midorimacchi!!” said Kise surprised to see his former teammate behind him

“Good morning Midorima-kun” said Kuroko with a smile, happy to see his tall green-haired friend

“Good morning Kuroko, Akashi and the two others are coming” said Midorima pointing toward the stairs

“Great!! Wait inside, I will go see if they need-”  
“Kurochin, I brought boxes from work, tapes and macarons” said Murasakibara who was coming up the stairs followed by Akashi and Himuro

“Murasakibara-kun!! Thank you! “ quickly said Kuroko walking toward the gentle giant to free his arm from the boxes “Let’s go inside, the bedroom is already done”

Everyone followed Kuroko inside, the icy-blue-haired young man was about to close the door when he heard people yelling him to wait. Kuroko opened the door and saw Koganei quickly walking toward him. He was accompanied by Izuki and Teppei. Getting close to their kouhai, Koganei explain Furihata couldn’t come finally due to unexpected event. Kuroko tell his senpai it was okay, there was already a lot of people to help.

The group already had finished the living room and the bathroom when Kagami came back from work. He was surprised at how efficient and productive they were. The red-haired was about to help them to pack what was in the kitchen, however Kuroko proposed him to start to load the boxes in his car instead with the help of Teppei and Murasakibara. The kitchen wasn’t big enough to contain everyone. Kagami agreed and began to bring the boxes to his car.

They finished emptying the kitchen and load the what they could in the car not long before dinner and Kagami propose to everyone to go eat outside, however Kise quickly said they could order pizza instead, it was easy to eat, they didn’t need cutlery and it was less expensive than eating at a restaurant. The group agreed on that idea.

Once the dinner was over, Izuki, Teppei and Koganei took their leaves while Akashi and Kise proposed to Kagami to put some of the boxes in the trunk of their car, this way they will have less to bring tomorrow. Kagami gladly accepted the proposition. Therefore with the help of Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise, Kagami brought some of the remaining boxes to the cars, while Kuroko, Akashi and Himuro were discussing about what the red-haired will do with his furniture. Kuroko explained to his former team captain they will bring some to his house. The bed needed to be changed and the dining table too, they were also thinking about keeping Kagami TV instead, it was taking less room since it was a flat model and they had extra space for the bookshelves. They were giving the couch to Momoi.

“So you both really set everything” remarked Akashi

“Yes, we really planned everything” said Kuroko “I just wanted to make everything easy”

Himuro was standing beside Kuroko, listening to him when Murasakibara appear in his field of view with Kagami, both men seems to be arguing, like usual, probably about some pointless thing. The tall purple-haired lift his head and look at him. Before he realized it, Himuro felt the heat spreading on his cheek to his ears when their eyes met, however he felt like he was the only one reacting like that, cause right after looking at the black-haired Murasakibara looked back at Kagami with his eternal sleepy expression.

Hearing Kuroko talking how everything was planned, made the black-haired realize he also wanted to make those kind of plan with Murasakibara, he was envying the icy-blue-haired, he wanted to have that kind of life. If only he had to courage to drag Murasakibara away for the rest of the day without sparking any conversation.

“- Muro-san Himuro-san, every is alright?”

Himuro was brought back to reality by Kuroko calling his name.

“Sorry! Yes! Everything is alright” quickly replied Himuro

“You seemed lost in your thoughts” explain Kuroko

“Ah…” Himuro didn’t knew what to answer “Was thinking about how much you seemed to be happy” he lied

“Haha, yes I am happy” replied Kuroko whose cheeks were slightly turning pink even if he wasn’t totally convinced by Himuro answer, but still decided to not question more. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Kuroko thought he could ask Kagami later. Maybe the tall red-haired knew what was happening with his friend.

Once the cars was full the group left for Kuroko’s house with some of Kagami’s belongings. Soon as all the car was unloaded, it was Akashi, Murasakibara, Himuro, Midorima and Kise turn to leave. It started to get late and if they wanted to be in shape for the next day, they needed to go.

After everyone left, Kuroko looked around and wondered if they really wanted to started unpacking the boxes, but Kagami decided it was too late for that and he was a little bit tired. He just wanted to cuddle in bed until they fall asleep. Kuroko laughed and agreed with his lover, but before he wanted to take a good warm bad to relax his muscles.

“Alright let’s wash and relax in the bath and then bedtime” said Kagami leaving a peck on Kuroko lips before heading for the bathroom to prepare the bath. Kuroko looked at Kagami climbing the stairs and smile. What he said to Himuro was the truth, he was happy to be with Kagami, he was happy to be with someone he could trust.

The couple got to bed right after the bath and as Kagami asked they cuddle in bed until they fall asleep, until they woke the next morning to get the remaining of Kagami’s belongings with the help of their friend. Kagami stayed behind with Kuroko’s dad who joined them with a rented truck to take care of the furniture. They first brought the couch to Momoi and then headed to Kuroko’s which was now Kagami’s home for the rest of the furniture. Mr. Kuroko left soon after with the old table and bed of his son to bring them to his home. He was planning to see if he could restore them and sell them later.

With the help of some of their friends, Kuroko and Kagami unpacked the boxes and put the items away. Once everything was cleaned the young couple prepared a light dinner for them and their friends. Around the dining table was sitting Akashi, Murasakibara, Himuro and Kise with the house owner.

They were talking about everything and nothing, Akashi talked about his last shogi game and Murasakibara talk about the new pastries they were about to make. Kuroko could help but notice at the way Himuro was looking at the giant purple-haired when he was talking, his eyes were sparkling. The young man new his two friends weren’t dating and by the way the black-haired man was looking at the giant, he knew it was most probably because Murasakibara never really paid attention to it.

Himuro noticed the way Kuroko was looking at him and an embarrassed smile appeared on his lips, the former captain of Yosen couldn’t keep eye contact with the icy-blue-haired young man and looked away, turning back his attention to the only reason why he was traveling to the Tokyo prefecture each weekend.

Seeing Himuro reaction made Kuroko smile, now he knew the reason why he was lost he his thoughts the day before. The black-haired was probably trying to figure a way to confess his feelings to his tall kouhai. Both men knew each other since their high-school days, Himuro spend lots of time with Murasakibara, in fact the shooting guard, was one of the few people Murasakibara was listening too, with Akashi of course, after the end of their high-school year, the purple-haired came back living in Tokyo, while Himuro stayed in Akita prefecture and became a junior high teacher. Now Himuro was traveling each weekend just to see Murasakibara.

Kuroko knew he had to do something to help Himuro, while they might not be best friend, the black-haired was an important person for Kagami and that reason was enough for Kuroko. “Gonna have to talk to Taiga about that later” thought Kuroko smiling at how Tatsuya was with Murasakibara.

The little group left Kuroko and Kagami late in the evening. Once they were alone, the icy-blue-haired young man asked to Kagami if he had noticed the way Himuro was looking at Murasakibara. The tall red-haired laugh and said Himuro didn’t knew what to do with his love interest, since the latter seemed more interested by his cakes than any relationship with human being. Kuroko laugh saying he wasn’t really surprised by that, he than ask to his lover if he wanted to do something for his friend. Kagami smile and said Himuro would probably rather figure out what to do by himself, but they could still try to make Murasakibara noticed the feeling the shooting guard have for him by inviting them from time to time. Kuroko agreed with that idea hoping things work out for both of his friends, like it worked out for him.

The couple got to bed not long after, like the night before they cuddle until they fell asleep. Kagami past his arm around Kuroko shoulder to bring him closer. He could feel the gentle breath coming for his lover in his neck. The breathing sound that relaxing and helped him to found sleep.

**

About a month after Kagami was moved in, Kuroko was settling into his new life with someone in his home. Someone he was deeply in love with, someone who was filling the void left by his late boyfriend, Daiki.

The first anniversary of Aomine’s death was drawing closed and Kuroko began to feel a little bit gloomy. He was happy, but did he had the right to be happy now?

Kagami noticed to change in Kuroko attitude, he also knew why he was like that, he couldn’t do anything about it. Aomine was Kuroko first love, they should have been able to pass their whole life together, however the wheels of destiny play an awful trick on them. Kagami knew he couldn’t replace his late rival, even if he wanted in wouldn’t do it. Aomine played an important part in the life of both of them. He was the reason why Kuroko and him were together now. Kagami will forever be in debt toward the former ace of the Generation of Miracle and the only way he could pay it back, was to make sure Kuroko was always happy.

The english teacher wondered how he could make sure his lover doesn’t get too gloomy on the day of his late boyfriend death while paying his respect at the same time. He had to find a way to respectfully celebrate the day that change Kuroko’s life forever, but he didn’t want the latter to get too depressed more the day was close. He wanted him to smile , because he knew that is what Aomine would have wanted.

Kagami made some calls here and there, looking for an answer about what to do brighten Kuroko’s day, but in the end he always knew what he needed to do. Just be there for him and comfort him when needed.

March 30th came and Kuroko didn’t feel like going to work, he wanted to stay in bed under the blanket. Kagami passed his hand in the messy blue hair of his gloomy lover and told him the kid would be sad if he didn’t go to work.

“Just take it easy, make fun thing with them” said Kagami “ I know it would be hard, but I promise you a comforting meal when you will from work, I can even pass by Majin to get you a vanilla shake”

The last thing made Kuroko smile a little bit, he was touched by how caring Kagami was today. The smaller man removed the blanket and slowly get ready to work. Kagami let him know a breakfast will wait for him on the table with a warm cup of coffee. Kuroko thanks him before removing his night-clothes.

Kagami dropped off Kuroko in front of his workplace, before leaving the icy-blue-haired made Kagami promise to be careful on the road, Kagami promised him before taking the direction of the school where he was working.

The whole day, Kagami thought about what he could prepare for dinner, he already had planned to not attend the training and let the assistant-coach doing it , he said it was for personal reasons which is wasn’t really far from the truth. He didn’t want to let Kuroko alone at home waiting for him. He knew his boyfriend would be back from work around 3pm, if he was attending the basketball practice he wouldn’t be back home before 7pm, which he wanted to avoid.

It’s only after the last period he decide on what to make. He didn’t want to make anything to big that why he thought Okonomiyaki would be perfect, it was easy to make. On his way back home, he stopped at the grocery store to buy some ingredients and passed by a Majin Burger to get Kuroko favorite vanilla milkshake before heading home.

“I’m home!!” said Kagami passing the door

Nigou came to greet him following by Kuroko who took his jacket after greeting him a soft kiss on the cheek “welcome back home” softly said Kuroko “you are sure they don't mind you not attend the club practice?” ask the smaller man

“Don’t worry about that, I wanted to be here with you today, I perfectly know which day we are” replied Kagami caressing Kuroko’s cheek

“But…”

“There is not but, go sit in the living room, while you drink this delicious drink, I will prepare the dinner” said Kagami giving the shake to Kuroko

Kuroko smile seeing the glasses, Kagami did what he said and brought him a vanilla milkshake from Majin Burger, his favorite.

The icy-blue-haired young man decide to listen to his boyfriend and sit in the living room drinking his shake while petting the dog.

After a while, Kagami called him to the dining table, everything was set and the plate was already on the table.

The young couple ate in silence and once they were finished, Kuroko had to convince Kagami to let him help to put everything away and wash the dishes. Once it was done, they sat in the living room and cuddle there until Kuroko was about to fall asleep. Kagami shook him a little telling him they should do to their room. Kuroko agreed and let Kagami carry him to their bed.

Once they were under the blanket, Kuroko rest his head on Kagami chest and thank him to be so comprehensive.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to thank me, it’s normal for me to spoil you like that on a day like this. And it will be the same next year and the one after, I don’t care, I just want you to be happy.

“Taiga….” Kuroko give a goodnight kiss to his boyfriend and fell asleep not long after in the safety of Kagami’s arm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sure when it will happen but I'm planning to write a story for Murasakibara and Himuro and give them a nice ending.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Kagami and Kuroko first time  
> \- A Tragedy hit the couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for what you are about to read. I really try to find another way to do that but I couldn't. You are allowed to hate me, I am a terrible person.

The weeks passed and Kagami was getting used to his new life with Kuroko. They were sharing domestic duties, like taking out the trash or doing the laundry, and when the day was over after a good diner they were cuddling on the couch or in the bed. He loved the feeling of sensing Kuroko’s small frame against his body, feeling he never thought he would have one day. Waking-up beside the one you love, was for the tall red-haired the best feeling in the world. Sometimes when he was awake but not quite ready to get out from the bed, he could stare at the icy-blue-haired who was still sleeping beside him. Detailing his face with the tip of his finger, caressing his cheek. There was something else Kagami really like, when his boyfriend was leaving gentle kiss along his jawline. Each time the icy-blue-haired lips were touching his skin a shiver was going through his body. Soon he knew Kuroko would be wanting more than just kiss and cuddle, more than the occasional blow and hand job. While he knew how much Kuroko love all the caressed and attention Kagami was giving him, he knew his lover will ask for more and Kagami wasn’t sure how he should proceed.

Of course he could just let Kuroko take the lead, unlike Kagami the kindergarten teacher have more experience, he already had someone in his life before Kagami. He could just let him take the control, teach Kagami what to do and how to do it, but his manly pride wanted him to surprise his lover and make the first move over their first time having sex. Since he couldn’t ask advice to anyone, even if he could he wouldn’t to say the truth, Kagami decides to look over the internet and see what he could find on the subject.

The middle school teacher was almost surprised by the amount of information he found, not only written post about also video that made him blushed more than once and even gave him the need to masturbate. He didn’t knew if it was good sign, but at least he knew it really didn’t mind seeing two men having sex together, so why not Kuroko and him. Not only he didn’t mind but he was excited about it. He imagined Kuroko and myself doing what he was seeing in the video. He began to wonder how it was to be inside someone, what kind of feeling it would give. From what he was reading and watching it seemed to give a really pleasant feeling.

One information he gained from his online “research” was that he would need lubricant and condom. Lubricant to make everything slide easier and condom cause apparently cleaning was a real pain. He also knew he had to massage the butthole to relax the muscle around it, from the video he saw, the one that made him jerk, he could just use his fingers.

More he was reading about the subject, the more he felt ready to pass to that second step with Kuroko. He wanted to hold him tied and make love to him. He wanted to feel their bodies rubbing against each other. But most of all, he wanted to hear his boyfriend asked for more and scream his name when he will come.

The Golden Week was approaching and Kagami figured it could be the perfect moment to make their first time happen, a whole week to explore each other’s body and learn how to pleasure the other. Kagami decides to not talk about his plan to Kuroko and hope nothing and no one come to screw everything up.

Closer the week was more nervous Kagami was becoming. A week prior their vacation week, Kagami bought what he think he would need to a drugstore, far from their home. All this was already making him nervous enough, he didn’t want to have weird look or meet someone he knew. When he brought everything home, he tries his best to hide what he bought, the last thing he wanted was to his lover to find those things. Somehow he wanted to make him the surprise. Now that he had everything, the only thing he wished is that no one called to making them pass the week with them. Who knows maybe his own parent could come from the USA and pay him a surprise visit.

The Friday before the Golden Weeks, Kagami finished the club activities earlier than usual, he explains to his students he wanted them to get home soon and rest during their vacation. He knew some of them had things planned with their parents, but all this was just a reason to get home earlier and surprise Kuroko.

When he got home, Kuroko wasn’t home and Kagami got a little disappointed, he decides to wait for his lover while preparing the diner. I was tempted to send the icy-blue haired a message, but decide to wait a little bit. The tall English teacher didn’t have to wait long before his boyfriend came back.

Kuroko opened the front door, he knew Kagami was already back from work by the delicious smell that was enveloping the house. After removing his shoes, he walked to the kitchen, where Kagami was already preparing the diner

“Taiga, you are already here?” asked the young man leaving a sweet peck on his boyfriend cheek

“Yes, I let the kid left leave earlier” said Kagami glancing at his boyfriend.

“You should have message me, I would have told you to come join me with Kise at the basketball court”

“I thought about it, but I decided to wait and make you the surprise…are you surprise”

“Haha of course” laugh Kuroko before sitting at the dining table “What are you preparing? It smells really good in the house, like…bacon?”

“Nothing fancy, carbonara pasta”

“That sound delicious”

“I hope it will be”

“It will be, I know it, it is you who preparing it”

Kuroko stopped talking and watch Kagami cooking. He detailed him from head to toes. His clear blue eyes were looking at every inch of his tall body, he followed the line of his shoulder, large shoulder his eyes stopped at his ass, which were looking more firm through the jean fabric, Kuroko just wanted to grab it.

Kagami was trying to concentrate on what he was doing, he knew how traitor carbonara sauce could be by overflowing without warning. However he knew Kuroko was watching him, he could feel the eyes of his lover on his back. He was wondering what the latter was thinking, if only he knew, he would probably have left every he was preparing to burn to bring Kuroko to their bedroom.

The couple quietly eat, Kuroko felt Kagami had something on his mind, but decide to not say a word and wait the red-haired feel like talking. Of course it was a bit bothering him to see his boyfriend silent like that. Maybe he was still over thinking and got worried over nothing important.

After they finished eating, they cleaned the table and the kitchen before sitting in the living room to watch TV.

Kuroko sat close to Kagami, almost on his lap, he leaned against the side of his boyfriend and close his eyes. He could feel Kagami was nervous as his heartbeat was increasing, but once again he decided to wait for Kagami to speak.

First Kagami clear out his throat and then asked if he planned something for the Golden Week. Since he saw Kise, maybe the two of them prepared something, since themselves didn’t talk about it.

“Kise-kun and I didn’t even talk about it, in fact, even if we had I would have tell you right away. The only one with who I really want to spend my week it’s with you Tai” answered the young man, without looking at his boyfriend, but even without looking at him, he could sense he was relief. He guess Kagami was worried he could have planned something with someone else without talking to him before, which was really silly, but Kagami often tend to think about silly things. “If you want to spend the week here alone with me, I see no objection” said Kuroko, this time he was looking at Kagami in the eyes, trying to see if is word was calming his boyfriend mind. Looking into the ruby eyes of his lover, he saw a flame dancing, he could tell he was thinking about something and somehow Kuroko starting to get what was going.

Kagami was ready to pass to the next step of their relationship, like him he couldn’t be satisfied with the hand job and the occasional blow job anymore, Kuroko wondered if Kagami knew what to do. The tall red-haired most probably never did it, at least with an other male. “Gonna have to teach him I guess, but first let's see if it’s really what he wants” thoughts Kuroko waiting for Kagami to make the first move.

The young couple was still sitting on the couch, Kuroko was resting his head on Kagami shoulder while playing with the fabric of his shirt. He felt Kagami arm’s moving, the tall red-haired passed it around his shoulder and pulled him closer. Kagami left a kiss on his lover forehead and without a word lift his head to kiss him on the lips.

Kuroko felt Kagami tongue passed his lips he did the same. The smaller man felt his boyfriend arm around his waist, the tall red-haired pull a little bit more and Kuroko was now sitting on his lap. The only time they broke the kiss was to take a breather.

Kagami passed a hand under his lover shirt, caressing the fair and pale skin. He felt Kuroko shivering under his touch. The icy-blue-haired whispered his name to his ear. The red-haired directed his hand higher on Kuroko’s chest and began to play with the nipple that was starting to get slightly hard. He pass his other hand in his lover pants and began to rub the harden sex. Kuroko was whispering his name after each stroke. The milky white skin of his cheek was slowly turning a little bit more red.

Kuroko twisted his body a little bit and passed his arm around Kagami’s neck, pressing his small body against his tall lover body and began to play with the lob of his ear, licking it, biting it, then shift his attention to his lover’s neck and jawline, one of Kagami’s weaknesses. Each time Kuroko was pressing his lips against the skin of his lover, he could feel the hand on his dick loosing the grip. The young man knew what to do make Kagami more passive, he knew which button to press, which switch to turn.

This would be the first time and the icy-blue-haired wanted to be sure this experience become magical for both of them. Kuroko wanted to be sure Kagami fully enjoyed the moment.

The smaller man slowly began to change his position, instead of simply sitting on him he was bow straddling him, wanted to stay on his lover laps, but he also wanted to face him. He wanted to feel his large hand caressing the skin of his back, feel his hard cock against his, he wanted to get closer to his boyfriend. Now facing Kagami, Kuroko closed the gap between him and his lover by pressing his small frame against Kagami. The kindergarten teacher passed his arms around his lover’s neck to bring him even more closer. Their lips met once again, their tongues tangled together, while kissing Kuroko was moving his him to provoke more reaction from Kagami.

“Tetsu…” said Kagami breaking their kiss “stop moving like that on top of me, it will become hard to hold back”

“I don’t want you to hold back” whispered Kuroko in Kagami’s ear “I can tell that you, like me, want more”

Kagami looked at Kuroko, his large hands on his lover hips it was true he wanted to go further, that was what he had planned and he also knew that was what Kuroko wanted. But he didn’t want to rush anything. It was his first time, he wanted to savor every moment. He didn’t wanted to lose control of himself, it wasn’t the way he imagine the first time he will have sex with his love.

“You will have more” replied Kagami “but first let’s go to the room, not too sure the living room and the couch it’s the best place for you to teach me how to make you feel really good.”

Kuroko smile “Okay”

The young couple got up from the couch and headed to their room, Kagami carrying Kuroko in his arms.

Kagami past the door with Kuroko in his arm and put him down on the top of their bed. Kuroko was kneeling on the top in front of him, slowly lifting his lover shirt. Kagami passed his hand in the messy icy-blue hair, that more what he wanted, something more romantic. He lift his arm and finish to remove his shirt himself before bending forward to kiss his boyfriend who had also removed his shirt and was now ready to unbutton Kagami’s pants.

“Tetsu…wait, before you get your mouth full is there anything you want me to do?”

“Don’t worry Tai…I will tell you what to do in the meantime” replied the smaller man with a smile before taking out his lover cock and sucking on it.

It wasn’t the first time Kuroko was giving him a head, however this time he was feeling it more, maybe it was because he knew what will come next, maybe it was because he was feeling more horny than usual, maybe both; one thing was sure, Kagami would not be able to hold back for a long time if Kuroko kept going like this.

Kuroko continue what he was doing for a little longer, pressing his lips on the, now, really hard member, licking the tips, stroking it with one hand playing it the balls with the other. Kagami was ready to explode, he could feel it. His lover was doing his best to hold back a not come.

“Tai, you can come it you want, you don’t have to worry about what will happen next,” he said to Kagami before continuing sucking on the dick in front of him.

The icy-blue haired wasn’t sure if what he told to his lover relaxed him, but not long after, Kagami release the semi-translucent and sticky liquid in his mouth. The tall red-haired was quick to apologize. Kuroko laugh and smile, telling Kagami to not worry about that. The smaller man told his boyfriend to finish to undress, while he would to the same. He could feel Kagami a little nervous and repeat he didn’t have to worry about anything. Kagami nodded and sat on the bed once he was fully naked waiting for Kuroko.

Once both was ready, Kuroko was about to lay down on the bed when he stopped. There is something he didn’t think about, lubricant and condoms. It has been a while since he had sex with someone and he wasn’t sure if what was left was any good.

Like if Kagami knew what Kuroko was thinking, the tall red-haired got up from the bed to talk to his dresser. He reached the last drawer and took out a plastic bag

“I guess that what you were thinking about” he said showing what the back was holding, a tube of lubricant and a box of condoms. “ I made some research” he continued “and apparently those things is a must to have…”

Kuroko didn’t know if he should be shocked by the fact Kagami was more prepared than he thought or laugh about the fact his lover actually took the time to look online for those kind of information;either way, Kuroko found Kagami even more sweeter and smile

“Yes, Taiga, we will need that” he said “I have to say you quite surprise me here, never thought you would actually look for information” he added with a little laugh.

“I don’t like being unprepared” shyly replied Kagami.

Kuroko smile and told Kagami to come close to him, which Kagami did leaving what he was holding on the night table, close enough to be easy to reach when they will need it.

Kuroko ask to Kagami to sit comfortably on the bed. The tall red-hair did has he was told, the back resting against the headboard. Kuroko position himself on top of his lover and took the tube on the night table.

“If you made some research, you should have a little idea of what you have to do” he said with a teasing smile.

“I think yes” slowly replied Kagami, taking the tube from his lover hand before removing the cap.

Kagami pressed on the tube and the slippery substance was covering his fingers. Kuroko lifted a little bit his body to let his lover some room to place his hand on his entrance. “One finger at the time” whispered Kuroko. The icy-blue-haired young man felt a first finger passing through his butthole which made him arch his back a little bit.

“Tetsu….” ask Kagami worried, ready to remove his finger

“Don’t worry…just move your finger until I tell you to add an other one” replied Kuroko, slowly breathing.

Kagami did what his lover was telling him, he moves his finger until Kuroko tell him to add a second one and finally a last one. Kuroko knew only two fingers wouldn’t be enough to stretch him to receive Kagami large shaft.

Each time the tall red-haired was moving his finger, his lover was letting out a little moan which was exciting Kagami and soon his cock was hard once again.

 

Feeling the hardening member under him, Kuroko smile “see, I told you, you had nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah….” simply said Kagami pressing his lips against his lover lips.

Kuroko told Kagami to continue moving his finger until he tell him to stop, which he did only when he felt he was ready to feel Kagami’s in him.

The smaller man slowly ask his boyfriend to remove his finger before getting off him. Kuroko knelt on the bed, presenting his ass to his lover “do it slowly, but you just have to push it in” he said. Kagami swallowed his saliva, opened the box of condom and tear on of the little bag. He unrolled the rubber on the full-length of his dick and then he spread a little bit of lubricant on it. Kagami kneeled behind Kuroko and place his cock on the entrance of Kuroko pinky hole. The smaller man was slowly breathing, waiting for his lover to move.

The red-haired slowly pushed his dick inside, following Kuroko breathing, he was harder than he thought, even with the preparation and the lubricant, but once he was completely inside, he felt so good and he was wishing Kuroko was feeling the same. Kagami wait before moving, wait for his lover to tell him.

Kuroko waited a little before giving the green light to Kagami to move. He wanted to let the pain dissipated a little bit, he had the feeling Kagami was bigger than Aomine. Once he felt good enough he ask kagami to start moving.

The tall english teacher gently began to move until Kuroko asked him to go faster and faster. It didn’t take long before Kuroko start to moan, moan Kagami’s name, telling him how good he was feeling, how happy he was with him. Kuroko mind was gradually going blank, the pleasure kagami was giving him was more than enough to make him come, but he tries to hold back a little more, at least until he felt Kagami was also closed to come.

“Taiiiiiiga!!!!”

“Tettttsuuuu…”

The couple changed position more than once and after each time, it began easier for Kagami to enter Kuroko’s body.

The temperature of the room raised, their body became sweaty and a musky smell was filling the air of the room.

Both young men mind was filled with pleasure, the pleasure of sharing a very intimate moment with his significant other.

A long time passed before Kuroko felt Kagami’s cock growing in him _“his is on the verge to come”_ though the young man.

“Tetsu….I.am…” began to say Kagami

“I am too…” cut off Kuroko “let’s come together”

Kagami began to move a little faster, faster he was going bigger is dick was growing and soon both let out one last scream of enjoy. Kagami semen filled the void at the tip of the condom, while Kuroko was letting it flow on the bed sheet.

Kagami was about to lay down beside his lover when the latter stopped him

“We should go take a bath first, then we will change the bed sheet” he said caressing the red-haired cheek

“You are right”

Kagami was feeling sticky and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to sleep in those dirty sheet that smell like sex.

The couple get out of bed, Kagami helped Kuroko to get to the bathroom, carrying him in his arm. The smaller man’s hips was a little bit painful, but it was nothing compared to how it might be the next morning.

After feeling refreshed and change the sheet, Kagami message his lover lower back and hips before they get into bed to sleep this time.

The next morning, Kagami woke up first, he let Kuroko sleep and start to prepare their breakfast and give some attention to Nigou. The little dog must have felt alone not being able to sleep in the same room as his master.

Kuroko woke-up when Kagami was back in the room with a tray. His boyfriend had prepared him a good breakfast.

“I thought it would be better for you if you wait a little bit before you get out of the bed”

“Taiga…” Kuroko was touched by all the attention his lover was giving him. It is true he was feeling his hips a little sore, but he thought I could have been able to walk to the dining table. “Thank you” simply replied the young man.

After breakfast, the young couple planned the vacation week and then decide to go take some fresh air.

Kagami was happy about how his first time with Kuroko went, he felt good, he felt complete. This moment will forever be engraved in his memory. Every minutes, every second, every word Kuroko told him, the smell the room had while they were having sex and after. This moment was precious to him, it was the first time he became one with the one he loved for a long time.

Their vacation week passed, they had sex more than once during this week. The couple was living their new life at the fullest. Once the Golden Week was once, once it was time for both of them to go back to work, they really felt like they had passed through another door and they couldn’t wait to see what life was having in reserved for them, but for now no black cloud was covering their clear blue sky.

They were in love with each other and it was the only thing that mattered.

A year passed since Kagami was back in Japan, fulfilling his late rival, Aomine, last will. It has been eight months Kuroko and him were dating. Kuroko proposed him to officially nullify the certificate him and Aomine got, the Same Sex Partnership certificate, he explained that even if he was still grieving his first love death, he was ready to officialise his relationship with Kagami. The red-haired assured that it wasn’t necessary, was along as he could stay by his side and be happy together, everything else didn’t mattered.

Kuroko felt blessed to have Kagami by his side, he was caring and understanding. He knew Kuroko would never forget Aomine, the late Generation of Miracles ace will always have a special place in the heart of the kindergarten teacher and Kagami was okay with that, he didn’t mind sharing the place in the heart of his lover with his greatest rival.

However their happiness didn’t last, a dark cloud came to darken their lives.

The couple was outside picking up the death leaves. They are still unsure of what happened, they only remember Nigou barking, running toward the street and the sound of a car breaking after hearing a crying sound then nothing, only confusion remains. The driver never saw the little dog running from the parking lot, he didn’t have the time to stop before hitting the little furry animal. He tried to apologize but Kuroko wasn’t able to say anything, he was able to think, he just collapsed on the floor at the sight of his beloved lifeless animal. The neighborhood approach them and some helped Kagami to take Kuroko away from the horrible scene. Kuroko fight a little bit, he wanted to stay by Nigou’s side, but Kagami was stronger.

Soon inside the house he made some calls while Kuroko was sitting on the couch without any expression in his eyes. The cop came, said they would make a report and then left. The driver came one last time to apologize before leaving still under the shock that happen.

Not long after, the house was filled with people, even if Nigou wasn’t human, he still cherished by everyone.

Nigou didn’t had actually funeral, but he still had a place in a pet cemetery a place where Kuroko and Kagami could visit it.

It took time before Kuroko stopped blaming himself for Nigou’s death. But he eventually pass through that dark moment even if there was the day he was still looking for the little dog.

One day the couple was coming back from Aomine’s grave and they hear a little ruffling sound coming from behind a bush, the sound was followed by a meow. The couple looked at each other and Kagami decided to look behind the bush.

The tall red-haired crouch down and came back with a little furball, black as the night, the male kitten looked like a mini panther with blue eyes.

 

“He is so small” softly said Kuroko “why is his alone here?”

“I don’t know, but from the look he has I doubt his mother is still around”

“Do you think she got hit?”

“I don’t know Tetsu” replied Kagami petting the black ball of fur ready to fall asleep in Kuroko’s arms

“Do you think we-”

“Yes we can bring him back home”

A smile light up the icy-blue-haired face. It has been a while since Kagami saw his lover smile this way.

“We gonna bring him home and while you give him a bath, I will go buy food and the essentials of what he needs to raise a kitten. We will have to take an appointment to the veterinary too.”

“I’ll call tomorrow” said Kuroko.

“Good let’s go home then.”

“Yes!!”

On their way home Kagami asked Kuroko if he already had thought of a name

“Yes, I did” said Kuroko “Nigou.”

“Nigou? But he doesn’t look like you.”

“Haha silly, I know but he reminds me of someone else” replied Kuroko.

“Oh?!”

Once they reached home, Kuroko let their new family members on the floor.

The little black kitten was first unsure, but was curious enough to approach a big orange ball, ball bigger than him, he sniffs it, touch it and then attack it

Kagami couldn’t help but laugh

“I see now who he reminds you, Nigou is a perfect name for him”

Like if he was already understand his name, the little cat looked at them with his deep navy blue eyes.

 

Life might not have been easy for either of them; one lost his first love to the hand of a rapist, the other dream was crushed after a terrible accident. Now they were living a happy brand new life together hoping the wheel of destiny doesn’t play a new trick on them. 

~ Fin ~ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter of the current story. I have an extra chapter but it's more like a special episode or an OVA XD 
> 
> ~ Thank you for Reading ~


	7. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's parent come for a visit and meet Kuroko's parent. The moms embarrasse their respective son.

For Kagami it looked like it took an eternity, he was looking around just in case he hasn’t missed them. He was sure to have looked at the right schedule when he look on the airline website. It wasn’t written anywhere the flight will be late. He was already nervous enough, now that he didn’t knew where his parents were, it added to his building stress.

He still remembers the call he got from his parents right before the school summer vacations, he was already planning his vacation with Kuroko when he heard the phone ringing. Kuroko got up first to answer the call.

 

“Kuroko’s speaking …Oh Mr. Kagami it’s nice to hear you …yes …yes he is here, no problem I will tell him to come”

 

Kagami heard his boyfriend calling him to the phone, he knew it was his father, he has heard Kuroko talking.

The tall red-haired was now leaving with his Kuroko for about seven months, his parents were already aware of his sexual orientation and they knew he was living with his boyfriend, but Kagami was still nervous each time his parents were calling. Seven month of dating and Kagami’s parent still haven’t met with Kuroko face to face. Kuroko spoke to them over the phone but never saw them in flesh and Kagami was nervous about how the first meeting could go, knowing how his parents were and how Kuroko’ lack of presence was.

Kagami got up from his seat and walked to the phone:

 

“Dad! Nice to hear you!”

“Taiga! Son! Sorry to call you at this time …even if it’s late for us not for you, but it’s your mother, she told me I have to call you to let you know we will come over during the summer, if it was me, I would not call and just surprise you …but you know your mother …”

 

Kagami silently thanks his mother for her good sense.

 

“So you decide to call to let me know you will come over during the summer vacation?”

“Exactly!”

“And do you know when you will be here” asked Kagami how was still thinking about the plan Kuroko and him was making.

“Oh! We are leaving tomorrow”

“…”

“Taiga? Son?”

“Sorry Dad …so you are leaving tomorrow ...okay then …give ..me your flight number and I will go to pick your up at the airport.”

“Oh Really?! You are really a great son, so see you soon” said Kagami’s father before hanging-up.

 

Once the call has ended, Kagami looked at the receiver and sighed. He turned his head and saw his boyfriend watching him.

 

“Pretty sure you heard everything ?” he asked to Kuroko.

The icy-blue-haired laughed and smiled, “Yes, it’s great, your parents will come to visit us.

“Yeah …”

“Taiga don’t make this face, you should be happy about it.”

“Oh I am happy … it’s just that would have rather them calling me a little bit earlier than last-minute” replied Kagami scratching his head.

“It’s gonna be okay, we have two months of vacation, we will have time to do what we were planning.”

“I know … *sigh*”

 

Kagami looked at the paper one which he had written the flight number and told his boyfriend he will look for his parent arrival time. He was hoping for the flight to not be late.

The tall red-haired arrived early at the airport, he didn’t want to be late and make his parents wait for him. He looks at the time he had a little bit of time to kill, he decided to take a coffee and then headed for the door where his parents will come from.

He stood there for a long time, getting nervous, looking around, quickly looking at the door each time it was opening, his leg slowly began to hurt, even if it has been several months since his accident, is legs was still hurting from time to time.. He looked for an area or a place where he could sit but think that his parents might not see him with all the people around him. Kagami sighed and stayed where he was, looking at his watch and at the flight schedule board hoping to see his parents soon.

The tall red-haired was lost in his thoughts when he heard someone calling him.

 

“TAI! TAI! TAI!”

 

The tall man looked around and saw his father calling him walking quickly toward him.

 

“Son!! It’s really nice to see you.”

“Dad! I’m really happy to see you too” said Kagami looking for his mom. He saw her quickly walking toward him.

"Honey you could have waited for me instead of running ahead alone” she scolded her husband.

“Guess I was really happy to see my son.”

“Ahhh really ...” she sighed before looking at her son “Taiga dear, you look so good …ooh let me look at you.”

“Haha mom” said Kagami embarrassed “How was the flight?”

“Long” quickly replied Mr. Kagami

“Long? Then you took a really long nap since you slept for the most part of it.” said Mrs. Kagami winking at her son.

 

Mr. Kagami mumbled something before walking away, leaving his wife behind with their son.

  
  
  


The trio arrived to Kuroko and Kagami’s home at lunchtime. When Kagami passed the front door, a delicious sweet smell greeted him, he called Kuroko from the entrance.

 

“Tetsu!! We are home!!”

The tall red-haired hear a bark and Nigou came running to greet the visitors

“Oh what a cute little dog you have there” said Mrs.Kagami bending down to take the little black and white dog in her arms.

Kuroko arrived without a sound behind Mr. Kagami.

“Welcome, hope you had a nice flight” asked the icy-blue-haired young man.

At that moment, Kagami thought is father would either hit his head on the ceiling or have a heart attack due to the shock Kuroko just had caused him.

“AAAAHHH! Since where you are there” quickly asked Mr. Kagami shocked by Kuroko’s present behind him. “Are you a Ninja?”

 

Embarrassed by the Mr. Kagami reaction, Kuroko look at the floor uneasy, even if he was used to seeing this kind of reaction, he didn’t want to scare Mr. Kagami.

Kagami sigh and laugh at his father's reaction,

“Don’t worry dad you will eventually get used to it, he still scare the shit out of me from time to time” he said walking to Kuroko to assure him he made nothing wrong.

 

Mrs. Kagami looked at the blue-haired young man and smile.

“To answer your question, yes dear we had a nice flight” quickly answered Mrs. Kagami with a warm smile before embracing the young man standing in front of her.

 

While Kagami was with his father putting the luggage away, Kuroko and Mrs. Kagami was talking about the flight in the living room, once they were back, the icy-blue-haired young man asked if they were hungry, he could make them something light to eat like soup and sandwiches, everyone agreed on that.

After eating, Kuroko, seeing Mr. Kagami yawning and dozing off from the corner of his eye, told to Kagami’s parents if they wanted to take a nap before doing anything they could have wanted to do.

Deliberately ignoring his wife glare _“you better **not** ”_ Mr. Kagami gladly accepted Kuroko’s offers and walked to the guess room while his wife was shaking her head when he passed in front of her.

Once Mr. Kagami was sleeping, the trio decide to go for a walk in the neighborhood, Kagami shown his mom the school where he was working and the kindergarten where Kuroko was working. On their way back, the pass near the cemetery where Aomine was. Kuroko excuses himself to pay a quick visit to his late boyfriend grave.

Looking Kuroko walking away, Kagami had a little bit of sadness in the eyes, which made his mother asking what was the matter.

 

Kagami explain Kuroko was going to visit Aomine’s grave, his mother smile and ask why he didn’t go she could have kept the dog with her, he was also his friend after all. Kagami sadly smile before replying Aomine’s was more than a friend for Kuroko, he was his previous boyfriend and if he would have been still alive, they would have been still together. Mrs. Kagami smile and rubbed the arm of her son and ask him if he was loving Kuroko, Kagami replied that of course he was loving him, however he would never be Aomine even if in the end it wasn’t what he wanted. Then Mrs. Kagami asked her son if Kuroko loved him, once again Kagami replied without hesitation that yes Kuroko loved him, his mom smiled and said: “Then that’s all what matter in the end”. Kagami smile at his mother and they both waited for Kuroko to come back. Then the trio headed back home wondering if Mr. Kagami would be awake from his nap.

In the evening, Kuroko received a call from his mother inviting him for dinner the upcoming Saturday. Kuroko replied he sadly had to decline the invitation since Kagami’s parent was here with them. Kuroko’s mom suddenly become excited and told her son to come with them then. She really wanted to meet them. The icy-blue-haired young man told his mother that he will call her back, he needed to ask them before. Mrs. Kuroko reply there was no problem and she will wait for his call.

After hanging up with his mother, Kuroko told Kagami and the parents of the latter that they were invited to a dinner to his parents house and asked them if they wanted to go. Mr. and Mrs Kagami gladly accepted the invitation.

 

Saturday came and both boys began to get nervous. It was the first time their parents were meeting each other and they were hoping that everything will go smoothly, knowing how their parents were, but their biggest concerns was about how they will interact with each other. It would be the first time they met.

They arrived to Kuroko’s parent house around 2pm and Mrs. Kuroko came to greet them outside, happy to finally meet the parent of her son boyfriend. Mrs. Kagami gave a basket full of macaron to Kuroko’s mother as present: “

 

“Thank you for the invitation,” said Mrs. Kagami with a warm smile

“No I’m the one who should thank you for accepting, it is nice to finally meet you” replied Kuroko’s mother.

“I’m also happy to make your acquaintance, and thank you for thanking care of my Tai”

“Ohohoh, you don’t have to thank me for that, your son is taking great care of my son, therefore it’s natural for me to take care of him.”

 

Both women share a complices smile before walking toward the house while chatting.

Once they all got inside the house, Mr. Kuroko came to greet them. He then proposed to Mr. Kagami to escape outside to talk with a beer, while their wife was talking over cookies and tea. Mr. Kagami accept the proposal of his counterpart and followed him outside in the backyard, while Kuroko and Kagami stayed inside with their moms.

Both women talk about a lot of stuff, but mainly about where they were from, they share their childhood memory and it quickly came to their respective son childhood story. More they were talking, more embarrassed both young men were. In the end Kuroko wanted to disappear when his mom took out the album photo from when he was a kid. Mrs. Kuroko was showing all sort of picture. Both women was gawing over the picture of baby Kuroko.

The icy-blue-haired young man, was flustered, hiding his face behind his hand, not knowing what to do, wishing it stops soon. It was the first time Kagami was seeing his boyfriend flustered like that, him who is usually calm and collected and he couldn’t help but smile at the situation. However, quickly lost his smile when he saw his own mother taking out a small album photo from her purse.

 

“MOM!! Why are you having this with you?!” quickly ask Kagami

“Oh I wanted to show some pictures of you from the time you were younger to you sweetheart” simply replied his mom with a smile

 

Seeing the panic in Kagami eyes made Kuroko laugh, at least he will not be the only one to be fully embarrassed with proofs of their clumsy past and things got worse when Mr. Kagami tell some other story about his son from the time they were living in the US.

Both young men parents continue to talk about their respective son until dinner and after, they had a lot to say about time, a lot of funny story that both young men you probably have rather stay secrets.

Kuroko and Kagami left with Kagami’s parent late in the night after a good night full of stories, even if they were a little bit embarrassed by what their parents said, they both really enjoyed the night and they were relieved to see their respective parent seemed to be on the same page.

 

Kagami’s parents stayed for a little bit more than two weeks, his father had to go back because of his work.

During the time they were there, they both had the possibility to meet the remaining member of the Generation of Miracle and Mrs. Kagami made sure to thank them for enduring her son. Kuroko laugh a little when he heard Kagami mumbling that it was him who was enduring them. She also convince Kuroko to bring her with him the next time he would visit Aomine’s grave.

In front of the cold stone, Mrs. Kagami pray and asked the late Touou’s ace to look over her son and Kuroko, she also thanks him for behind such a good friend to his son when they were in high school. She spoke about the call Kagami was making, telling how he was happy to have found a rival like Aomine.

Listening to her, made Kuroko tear up a little and felt lucky to witness that.

A few days before their departure, Momoi and Takao came to visit them with little Daiki which made Mrs. Kagami really happy, the little boy was growing and now he was able to crawl on the floor escaping his father and mother.

The day for Kagami’s parent departure came. Kagami and Kuroko accompanied them to the airport, Kagami was a little bit sad to see them leave, but his father promise him to come back at least one more time during the summer.

 

“Just make sure to call at least a week in advance next time, we might have things planned” say Kagami to his father remembering the call he got the day before his parent departure from the USA.

“Don’t worry dear, I will be the one who will call next time” replied Kagami’s mom with a smile.

Kuroko and Kagami walked with Kagami’s parent until the gate, share a last embrace and then wave them goodbye. Both young men left only when they weren't able to see them anymore.

 

Walking to the car, Kagami asked to Kuroko what was the plan for the summer now that his parents were gone. Kuroko’s smile and said: “why not a trip in America, I always wished to visit it”

To that Kagami smile and kiss his boyfriend forehead before replying “Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed it cause I really like writing it. 
> 
> ~ Thank you for reading ~


End file.
